Heaven is a lie
by RoguesHeart
Summary: A person from the past comes back to ruin Rogue's nearly perfect life. How will she deal? ROMY! COMPLETE! COMPLETE! COMPLETE! JUMP FOR JOY PEOPLE!
1. If Ah Could Turn Back Time

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Xmen. I wish I did but I just don't so get over it. Because I never will.

****

Summary: **Some one dark comes back to haunt Rogue's almost perfect life. Yeah, that was a fantastic summary, just makes you want to read it. ;)**

* This story will remain a Romy, through and through. *

Heaven's a lie

Chapter 1: Turn back the time

__

" How does one live when there is

Nothing for them to live for?"

~RoguesHeart~ 

It was rather late the night Rogue decided to go out for a walk. She had always enjoyed walking down to the pier, just to watch the water clashing upon the rustic shore. She could always be alone there, not that she didn't enjoy being around the others but sometimes she just wanted to be alone. 

Breathing in deeply, Rogue basked in the cool salt water air. Despite the chilly temperature, it was a generally a nice night. The full moon splayed beautifully across the ocean, sending off small reflections to illuminate the pier. Placing her hand in the water, Rogue felt the cold water splash against her bare skin. It was at least a month since she had learned how to control her powers. She had been ecstatic when she was able to finally touch Remy. They had celebrated by going out on a date at a great Italian Restaurant. It had been the most romantic day of her life, since then she and Remy had grown even closer. It wasn't until Remy had proposed to her did Rogue truly become happy. They were to be married on Mardi Gras and the Professor Xavier was to fly them down to New Orleans to celebrate. 

A small rustling noise came from behind her, causing for her to snap out of her reverie. Whipping around, Rogue met face to face to an old man. His clothes were tattered, as if he had been living on the streets for a while. His brown eyes glittering in the moonlight. 

" Ya want somethin' sugah?"

The man smiled at her, his yellow encrusted teeth nearly glowing in the dark. A slight stench wafted from his body, making Rogue recoil away slightly. 

" Could you spare some change?"

Rogue smiled lightly and fumbled around in her jean pockets for some loose change. Finding a small amount, she tossed it over to the beggar. But her conscious began to eat away at her so she decided to pull out a twenty dollar bill. Passing it to him, she smiled. 

" Here ya go sugah, spend it well."

The man bowed to her. His long black hair was relatively long and ran a bit past his shoulders. His voice had a slight asian accent to it. 

" Thank you very much, I'm sure it will Rogue."

Rogue cocked an eyebrow at the man and stared closely at him. 

" Ah'm sorry but do ah know ya?"

The man shook his head at her. 

" Hope I see you soon…Rogue."

The man continued to smile at her as Rogue stared at him with confusion. 

" Who are ya?"

" We met several years ago… surely you haven't forgotten me?"

Rogue's narrowed here eyes at him. 

" What?…how do ya know me?"

Without answering, the old beggar turned from her and walked away from the pier, slowly disappearing into the dark of the night. Rogue frowned and watched as the strange old man walk away. 

Shuddering from the talk she had with the strange old man, Rogue began to walk back to the mansion. She couldn't figure out what the man was talking about. Several years back, she was with the brotherhood. What could the man have been talking about?

Shaking the thoughts from her head, Rogue headed into the mansion. It was another usual night at the mansion. Scott and Jean were out on a date and probably wouldn't get back till late. Logan had already taken off, saying that he was in desperate need for a drink. Remy was most likely playing cards with Bobby and John. It was Friday so it was time for the regular Poker-a-thon. It would last from eight o'clock at night to midnight. The person with the most winning games would get the entire pot. And every time it was Remy, so the games have been more about beating Remy than winning the pot.

Rogue yawned, it was late. She had stayed out for quite a while and she would have to get up early for a danger room session the next day, so Rogue decided to go to bed. 

As she walked into her room, she couldn't help but try to recall what the strange man had said to her. He did look somewhat familiar, but she just couldn't remember. Rogue pulled on her a tank top and some cotton pajama bottoms. She could reveal more skin since she was able to control her powers.

Yet her thoughts were disrupted by two strong arms wrapping around her waist. The scent of spices wafted into her nostrils causing for her to breath in deeply.

" Miss me _Chere_?" whispered a soft Cajun voice. 

Rogue smiled and let herself relax in his arms. 

" Always, Remy…" 

Remy swooped his head down and planted a soft but tender kiss on the base of her neck, creating waves of pleasure to course through her body. 

" Remy glad t' hear dat.."

Rogue turned in his arms and leaned up to kiss him on his lips. Remy moaned from the passion that she exerted into such a small embrace. Rogue pulled away slightly causing for Remy to groan. 

" Aww…just when Remy was getting into it…"

Rogue grinned at him and patted the side of his cheek.

" Well, Roguey is tired and Roguey wants to go to bed."

Remy's eyes lit up at the thought of bed. 

" Remy won't disagree wit y'!"

Rogue slapped Remy's arm playfully. 

" Get ya mind out of the gutter, Swamp Rat."

Remy feigned a mock hurt look. 

" Remy's mind not be in de gutter."

" Raght…"

Turning, Rogue flopped down on the bed, Remy beside her. He could tell that something was bothering her. 

" Is everything okay, _Chere_?"

Rogue looked up at Remy. 

" Naw sugah, ah'm fine.." 

Remy glanced at Rogue, eyes narrowed skeptically. 

" Y' sure, _Chere_?"

Rogue leaned over to him, and planted a light kiss onto his cheek. 

" Absolutely."

****

Oooh…who could the person be? Stay tuned for the next chapter!! AND REVIEW PLEASE!! Please…

~RoguesHeart~


	2. Who is he?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Xmen. I wish I did but I just don't so get over it. Because I never will.

****

Oh yeah, loving those reviews. You love me…you really love me. Thanks to: SassyGrl024, Caliente, ASGT and Kat Maximoff, Ishandahalf, and Aro for those gorgeous reviews!!! I am feeling loved!!

ASGT and Kat Maximoff: I am sooo sorry, but no, It's not Cody or a friend of Cody. But I didn't say it didn't have anything to do with Cody! ;) *wink *wink*

Recap: Rogue is kicking it at the pier, just watching the peaceful rays of the moon. Then she is interrupted by some creepy old man. He begs for money and when she gives it to him, he claims that he knows her. Now Rogue is spending her time trying to figure out what was going on. 

Heaven's A Lie

Chapter 2: Who is he?

It was around five o'clock in the morning when Rogue's alarm went off, nearly knocking her off the bed. Grumbling to herself, Rogue slid from the warmth of the bed. She could feel Remy's body stirring beside her as she moved her body heat away from him.

She watched as his slowly opened his demonic eyes. They flared slightly when he noticed that she was already up. Licking his lips sexily, he pulled himself up from the bed and walked over to her. Leaning down, he wrapped his arms around her waist and began to rock her body gently. 

" Morn, _Chere_."

" Morning, Remy."

They remained in the loving embrace until a huge psionic blast connected into their heads. 

Everyone please report to the danger room now!

Both Remy and Rogue groaned aloud and turned to get dressed in their uniforms. Of Course Remy finished dressing first and was waiting outside for Rogue to finish. 

All the while Rogue was getting dressed, she attempted to figure out where she had seen that man before. Several years ago, she had joined the brotherhood. Mystique had invited her after she accidently absorbed Cody. She was afraid and had nowhere else to turn to. That was before she heard of the Xavier Institute, before she knew of mutants that wished peace for all.

Small spurts of memories flashed before her eyes back when she was with Mystique. Back when she never knew how the woman betrayed her, how she hadn't been the one to corrupt her mind. 

Tears formed up in her eyelids. It still pained her to know that the only person that cared enough to take her in was the same person to cause her so much agony. 

Turning, Rogue walked out to join her fiancee. Remy noticed the small redness around her eyes, and he frowned with concern. 

" What be de matter, _mon amour?"_

Rogue wiped away the tears from her eyes and smiled. 

" Just thinking…Rems…"

Remy placed an arm around her shoulders and pulled her towards him. Taking his hand and brushing the small strands of hair from her face, he leaned down and placed a soft but loving kiss on her forehead. 

" Okay _Chere, _But y' know y' can tell Remy anyt'in right?"

Rogue smiled and sunk even deeper into the warm embrace. 

" _Oui remy, _Ah know.."

Remy smirked and squeezed her tightly.

" Y' jus' remember dat den, okay Roguey?!"

Rogue glanced up to meet his face, eyes glistening passionately. 

" Of course, Remy."

Stepping out of the embrace, they both walked down to the lower levels to reach the danger room. As they walked in, everyone's eyes fell upon them. Scott was the first to speak. 

" Glad to see that you've come to join us."

Rogue and Remy shared equally innocent looks. Ones that were practiced over time, as it seemed they were the only ones who were ever scolded. 

" Why ah'm honored, Cyke.."

Pretending to wipe away a fake tear, Rogue waved around dramatically at the rest of the xmen in the room. The danger room began to fill with snickers and laughter as they watched Scott's face turn from pink to beet red. 

Logan stepped in before Scott said another word towards Rogue. 

" Yeah well Stripes, if you're late again.. You'll find yourself with 3 weeks of danger room sessions with me." 

Rogue frowned at him. 

" What would make that any different from now.." she muttered under her breath.

Logan cocked an eyebrow and glared at her. 

" What did you say, Stripes?"

Rogue turned her attention from Logan and looked at the floor. 

" Nuthin.."

Logan smirked, now satisfied he turned to the rest of the Xmen. 

" Everyone shall be paired into groups of two. "

Cheers erupted from the crowd. 

" That I'll be choosing."

Instantly, the room turned silent again. 

" Now, I want to mingle you with different partners than you're usually with."

Booing began to ring through the room. Logan held up his hands defensively.

" Hey don't blame me, it was Chuck's idea before he left to go to the conference in Maine."

Remy groaned aloud. This would mean that he wouldn't be partnered with Rogue. He would probably have to deal with the Summers man. Shuddering internally, he returned his attention back to Logan, who was assigning partners.

" Iceboy and Frosty…"

Emma Frost frowned at the nickname Logan gave her. Bobby merely shook his head and took his place next to her. 

" The Australian and Purple.."

Psylocke scowled at Logan. 

" Can't you call me by my name?"

Logan shrugged and continued to spout off names. 

" Gumbo and Cyclops…"

" merde…"

Scott glared at Remy's inappropriate usage of language. Remy merely flicked him off and turned his attention over to Rogue. 

" Stripes and Red.."

Rogue threw her hands into the air exasperatedly. 

" Well there goes mah day…"

Jean turned and looked at Rogue. Her eyes narrowed, and mouth in a deep snarl. 

" Not like I wanted to be with you anyways."

Rogue matched her glare for glare. 

" Good."

Jean and Rogue stared at each other just like that until Logan coughed to gain their attention. 

" Let us now begin the simulation."

Immediately, the room shuddered until it revealed a battle field. On the other side was a small red orb. Logan's voice sounded off through the battle field. 

" Your goal is to retrieve the red orb."

There were some sounds of passive cheers. Everyone thought that they would able to clear the simulation in no time.

" But, the catch is, you must clear it with your partner."

Some groaning erupted in the room, while there was some snickering. Remy grinned at himself as his thoughts turned elsewhere. 

' Logan never said he had t' bring de Scotty back, conscious.' 

Scott looked over at the currently grinning Remy and frowned. He had no idea what had gotten the Cajun in such a good mood, and nor did he care. 

" Now we shall begin."

Remy smirked at his partner. 

" Beam us up Scotty."

Scott sneered at Remy and turned away, determined to keep his mind on the simulation. 

Almost instantly, the room erupted with machinery and weapons shooting off at the once prone Xmen. Everyone split up into their groups and began to devise plans of getting around the obstacles in order to reach the orb. 

Remy stood beside the ever so stuck up Scott, who seemed to think that the direct approach was the greatest. Obviously he was wrong because they were spending the majority of the time trying to take out the machines that were currently shooting at them. 

Rogue ducked behind a huge boulder as a gigantic beam whizzed by her. Jean was proving no help to her, because she was too busy trying to protect her own damn self. ' Stupid Red Head Bitch' , rogue began to think to herself as she leapt up into the air attempting to take out one of the sentinels. Jean spent her entire time trying to make herself look good when in fact, she wasn't even capable of making a complete thought without passing out. 

As Rogue continued to leap away from the lasers that were now pinpointed on her, she managed to catch a glimpse of the red orb. It was close to her, if only her dumb ass partner would hurry up and follow her. 

Turning her head, she saw Jean getting struck down by a laser and slamming into the concrete. Rolling her eyes, Rogue stealthily ran over to Jean and dragged her behind some rubble. The woman was out cold, Rogue attempted to gently slap her face in order to wake her up but it was no use. 

Suddenly, Jean's body jerked up and her bare arm struck the side of Rogue's face. Rogue instantly felt the pull of her powers as they involuntarily sucked away at Jean's life force. Immediately, Rogue tapped into her mind and ceased the pull of her powers before Jean ended up in any deeper of a coma. She hated the woman but she didn't need to put her in a coma. Besides, who wanted any of her perfectionist thoughts in her head anyway.

" Shit…"

Flashes of memories and feelings drastically ran through her mind, making Rogue lean back . Slowly, Rogue hauled herself from the ground, she was becoming to dizzy on the ground. The world spun around her viciously as she stood. Suddenly a huge ripping pain erupted into her back causing for her to scream out loud. 

A small ripple of blood flowed down her arm and her vision began to worsen. Her stomach began to churn violently as the room spun around her. The pain became worse causing for Rogue to stumble backwards. As she fell, Rogue tried to brace herself for the pain that was to come, but it never did. Looking up Rogue saw two glowing eyes staring down at her. Before her vision went black, she remembered them calling out to her. 

" _Chere….Chere….Rogue….."_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rogue woke up again, only to find herself in an all white room. As she attempted to sit up, a slight pain ripped through her side. Moaning aloud, Rogue turned to see that her arm was in a cast. 

" Ah, _mon ange_ awakens."

Rogue smiled and laughed. Yet a the pain in her ribs made her flinch. 

" Hey, Rems…" she said lightly. 

She felt his arms wrap around her gently. His eyes stared down at her with blatant concern.

" Remy was worried 'bout y' _Chere_."

Rogue leaned into him and allowed for him to hold her. 

" Sorry about that Rems.."

Remy frowned slightly at Rogue. 

" Remy doesn't forgive y'"

Rogue stared at Remy for a minute, then she caught the bemused glint in his eyes. 

" Well when will ya?"

" When y' promise Remy dat y' never scare Remy like dat again.."

Rogue leaned up and kissed the side of his face. 

" Ah promise, Remy."

Remy smiled, obviously pleased and placed his head on her shoulder. Sitting in the relative silence, was more comforting than awkward. 

Suddenly, Rogue began to feel dizzy as a flash of memory appeared in front of her eyes. She was in some kind of dark alley. Walking alone, she felt scared. 

A rustling noise came from behind her, making her want to walk faster. The faster she tried, the slower her body moved. Then she felt two arms grip onto her wrists and jerk her around. Looking up, she saw two brown eyes staring coldly down at her. Recoiling away, she attempted to run but she couldn't break free from his grasp. Finally lifting her leg, she kneed the man into the groin. 

Though it only phased him for a minute, it did cause for something strange to happen. She watched in horror as the man slowly began to morph. His body suddenly became hunched over, his hair long and black. Slowly turning his gaze up to her and seeing the terror on her face, he opened his mouth into a wide mouthed sneer. To her dismay, his teeth were yellow and encrusted with decay. 

Slowly his decrepit hands reached out to her, but she couldn't move, she felt his arms touch hers, her skin began to feel like it was crawling. Opening her mouth she let out a blood curdling scream…

****

Woah…another chapter done. Am I keeping you in suspense or what? I AM SOOO EVIL!! MUWAHAHA!! 

PLEASE REVIEW!!! IT GIVES ME THE INSPIRATION I NEED TO WRITE ON!!

* This story may be shorter than most of my other stories…or maybe it won't who knows or cares as long as you get a great read and I get great reviews!!*

You love me, don't you?

~RoguesHeart~


	3. Tragic Date

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Xmen. I wish I did but I just don't so get over it. Because I never will.

****

Oh, I can feel the love in this room right now. You are so mystified by my greatness are you not? Thanks to all of those who reviewed. *whips out list*

Thanks to: 

Untouchablexgirl: Oh yeah, Thanks for loving my story. It makes me all emotional inside! ;)

Aro: Yeah!! I am now added to your favorites list! I am so freaking honored. *tears up* I am now a qualified writer.

Floods-Evo: Nope, It's not Cody.. I know you wish for it to be though, but I am just mean that way.

Michelle2: Once again, I am so feeling the love right now!! Seriously, I think I just might cry.

Ishandahalf: Oh, you know you love the evil cliffhangers. MUWAHAHA!! I am so evil that way. Yeah Logan is real creative.

Anime Addicted: Oh, Gawd… I am so loving these reviews!! Glad to know that I am lighting up your lives with my beautiful writing skills. (a/n: I'm getting cocky, NOT)

* Now, I know y'all are all just itching just to read now!! So I shall not delay you any further.. On with the Story…

Heaven's A Lie

Chapter 3: The tragic Date

Rogue jerked up in her bed, sweat dripping from her face. Glancing around Rogue found herself back in the medlab. Gripping her chest, she began to recount the past events. 

She was in a danger room session with the others. Yet somehow she accidentally absorbed some of Jean Grey's psyche, then passed out.Later on she awoke to find herself in the medlab, her arm in a cast. She remembered talking to Remy for a small bit, then blacking out. 

Horror struck Rogue hard as she recalled her dream. That man was the same one she had met that night on the pier. How could she not remember who he was, it was so clear. Her thoughts turned back to the fateful night, way before she had met up with the brotherhood or the Xmen. It was that day when she had lost all innocence that she had left to give the world, she was forced to face the brutal ness of the world. 

Shaking her head, Rogue attempted to drive the thoughts from her head. Looking around the room, she noticed a bouquet of blood red roses next to her bed . Rogue carefully sat up and reached for the roses, the minute her hand touched the roses her finger was pricked upon the thorn. Recoiling from the prick, she brought her finger to her lips. Sucking the blood from her wound, Rogue began to scan the roses for a card. With her good arm, she reached for the card carefully and brought it to her face. 

The card was small and there was simple but elegant writing placed upon it. But it wasn't the card that made Rogue eye's light up in horror, it was the message behind it. 

**Here are some blood roses for you m'sweet, till we meet again.**

**Love, **

Your Close and Personal 

Rogue crumbled the paper into her hands violently. Eyes flaring, Rogue stood up from her bed and hobbled over to Hank's cabinet. Pulling out some acid, she placed the letter in the sink and dropped several amounts over it until it was no longer legible. Then she cast it into the trash can and buried it with excess trash. 

Turning she looked at the roses that were still at her bedside. Hatefully she snatched them up and staggered over to the window. Opening it, she threw them out the window watching them fall in the nearby lake and sink. 

She would no longer fear him. She was strong now, there was nothing he or anyone else could do to her that she hadn't felt before. No longer would she cower in fear. 

Rogue scrunched her fist defiantly as she stared out the window. Mind reeling with hatred as she thought of her would be stalker. It wasn't until Rogue heard a swooshing noise behind her did she mask her emotions. 

" How y' be feelin' _Chere_?"

Rogue turned to gaze at her handsome fiancee. His eyes were glowing at her with a mix of concern and love. 

Smiling, she walked carefully over to Remy and wrapped her arms around him in a passionate hug. Remy returned the embrace full heartedly.

" Feelin' just fine, Swamp Rat, Like a new woman."

Remy cocked his eyebrow questioningly at her but decided to let it go. She did just heal from her wounds in the danger room. 

Instead, Remy pulled her closer to him and leaned down into her ear. 

" How 'bout y' and Remy go out on a date tonight den?"

Rogue grinned at Remy. 

" Why ah'd be happy t' Remy!" 

Remy lifted her into a huge but gentle hug and swung her around in his arms. 

" _Tres Bien mon ange, _Remy is very happy!"

Laughing giddly, (a/n: Yeah, Rogue is never giddy but deal with it, I mean wouldn't you be giddy if you were Remy's fiance?), Rogue allowed herself to be swung around several times before she beckoned him to put her down. 

" And what time shall our date be starting?"

" Is ten o'clock good , _Chere?" _

Rogue smiled at him lovingly. 

" _Bien**."**_

Remy smiled and carefully placed her back on the hospital bed. 

" Now let Remy go get Hank, so he can dismiss y'."

Remy left and came back in what seemed to Rogue like a flash. The blue furry doctor walked up to Rogue and smiled a huge toothy grin. 

" Good Afternoon Rogue."

" Hey, Hank."

Hank began to carefully observe her bandaged arm. Satisfied with the healing, he nodded to Remy. 

" I do believe, that Rogue is healing nicely and should be fine."

" That's great Hank."

Rogue grinned at Hank. 

" So ah'm all good t' go?"

Hank nodded at her.

" I believe so."

" Great!" 

Rogue jumped up and hugged Hank. Who laughed aloud. 

" Yes my dear, you are free to go."

Rogue smiled and walked hand in hand with Remy out of the medical wing. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was nearly time for her date with Remy. Usually she would be ecstatic about the date but now she just couldn't bring herself to be. She had a strange feeling that something bad was going to happen. 

Checking herself in the mirror, Rogue smoothed out her sleeveless emerald green gown. It was Remy's favorite, he claimed that it made her seem like an angel whenever she wore it. Pinning her hair up into an intricate ponytail upside her head, Rogue spun around to check her appearance. She looked pretty decent. Hopefully it would be good enough for wherever they were going. 

Walking out of her room, Rogue ran into Jean. She glared hatefully upon Rogue and flipped her perfect red hair from her face. 

" Hello, Rogue."

" Hello, Jean."

Rogue then turned and began to walk down the stairs when suddenly she felt a telepathic push on her back, causing for her to stumble down the stairs. If she didn't have the ability of flight, she would've probably fell. Spinning around, Rogue flicked Jean off and cursed under her breath. She would get that bitch back if it was the last thing she ever did. 

As she floated down to the bottom of the stairs, she met up with Logan who was standing next to the front door. He was holding her long leather trench coat. 

His eyes were narrowed angrily.

" I saw what Red did to ya back there, Stripes…you want I should handle her?"

Rogue grinned at Logan.

" No, it's good..she'll get taken care of.."

Logan nodded and helped her get her coat on. Rogue leaned up and pecked him lightly on his cheek. 

" Thanks Wolvie.."

" No problem Stripes, just make sure that you get home at a decent hour."

" Sure thang, Wolvie."

With that, Rogue walked out of the house and found Remy waiting for her on his Mercedes Benz. He wore a tight black shirt, that revealed all of his rippling abs, a pair of old jeans with the knee ripped ruggedly, and some sunglasses.

The minute he saw Rogue, he immediately jumped out of the car and opened the side door for her. 

" Fo' you _Chere_."

Rogue blushed slightly at his gentlemanly actions. After all these years, he was still capable of sweeping her off her feet. 

" Thank ya kindly Sugah." she drawled out sweetly. 

He smiled at her, noticing her small blush.

" Has Remy ever told y' dat y' look _tres belle_ when y' blush?"

Rogue turned away from him, attempting the darker shade of blush that had risen to her face. 

" Shut up Swamp Rat."

Remy laughed and got into the drivers seat of the car. The entire time Remy was driving, both of them spent their time dwelling on different techniques of torturing Jean for pushing her down the stairs. By the time they arrived at the resteraunt, they had settled on slipping extra strength laxatives and sleeping pills in her drinks. Then hire Kurt to handcuff her to the bed, while Bobby saran wrapped the toilet. After that, Rogue would convince Kitty to phase through the locks on all the bathroom doors so they wouldn't open. Oh, what devious minds they had.

Remy diligently escorted Rogue into the resteraunt, arm in arm they met up with the hostess and found a seat. The minute she sat down, a chill ran down her spine. As if she was being watched or something. Sneaking a looking behind her, Rogue didn't see anyone of importance in the restaurant. 

" What y' be looking fo' _Chere_?"

Rogue turned back to meet Remy's eyes. 

" Nothing…"

Remy frowned slightly but chose to avoid an argument. Instead he turned to order their food while Rogue sat pondering. 

The eerie feeling began to intensify tenfold causing for Rogue's mind to reel incessantly. 

An hour into the date, Rogue found herself ignoring Remy and glancing around the room. Remy, who was normally a patient person, was beginning to lose his patience. Though he was more annoyed at the fact that something was bother his Rogue and she wasn't telling him anything. 

Rogue was to busy thinking of the man to notice that Remy was trying to speak to her. Not until he had taken her shoulder and began to shake it lightly. 

" _Chere_ , are y' in dere?"

Shaking her head, Rogue smiled wearily at Remy. 

" Sorry Remy… Ah guess ah'm a bit more tired than ah thought."

Remy smiled warmly at Rogue. 

" Y' t'ink we shoul' go back t' de mansion so y' can rest?"

Rogue nodded slightly, her eyes glistening a silent apology to him. Remy noticed it and only hugged her. 

" It be okay, _Chere_, We can go on de date some o'ter day, non?"

Rogue leaned onto him, making his grin even wider. 

" Thank ya Remy, ah owe ya one."

Remy squeezed her gently, then helped her to her feet. After placing down his money for the meal and the tip for the waiter, he elegantly escorted her from the restaurant. 

Getting in the car, Remy began to drive back to the institute. He couldn't understand what made Rogue seem so distant. One minute she was more den happy to be with him and the next she seems like she didn't want to be bothered. Whatever it was that was getting to Rogue, he didn't like it. 

As Remy continued to drive, he didn't seem to notice the figure walking in front of the car. Yet Rogue did. 

" Remy Watch Out!!"

Only till the last minute did he notice someone hobbling in front of him, swerving the car out of the way. He managed to avoid hitting the man but the car continued to skid on the street, slamming directly into a light post. 

After a slight moment, Rogue recovered from the blow unharmed besides being a slight bit shaken up. Glancing over to Remy, she saw that he was unconscious, hanging limply over the drivers wheel. Blood pouring down the side of his face, from a gash on his forehead. Panicking, Rogue felt around for a pulse on his neck. A small thump in his vein made Rogue breath out in a sigh of relief. He was still alive. 

Stepping out of the car, she began to look around for the figure. Noticing a slumped over silouhette of a person, Rogue began to walk carefully over to it. 

" Are ya okay?..Hello?…"

The figure didn't move, it didn't even seem to be breathing. Rogue's voice cried out louder, desperate to know that he or she was still alive. 

" A… Aaa… Are you okay!!!" 

A small groan escaped the lips of the person as they rolled over. Rogue rushed over to the fallen body. Turning them over more, she caught a huge glimpse of the person's face. 

" It's …ya.." Rogue stuttered out in surprise. 

The crumpled figure laughed at her. His eyes shining coldly in the dark. 

" Yes…it is my dear Rogue."

Rogue slammed the man against the ground, turned on heel and began to walk back to the car where Remy was. 

" Did you receive the roses, my love?"

Rogue spun around and shot him a glare. 

" Yeah, ah received them and burnt them."

The man stood up slowly, his body hunched over in what seemed to be a fetal position. 

" That hurts my love.."

Rogue spat at him.

" Obviously not, you're still standing."

The man sneered at her, his eyes flaring at her harsh words. 

" Well well, frail has grown up over the years.."

Rogue continued to glare at him.

" Yeah ah have..now leave me alone."

The man laughed and shook his hand at her. 

" I can't be doing that my love."

Cocking an eyebrow and turning up her lip, Rogue watched as the man hobbled over to a near by rock and sat on it. 

" And why can't ya?"

The man glanced up at her.

" Because I have too much at stake."

" What?"

The man merely brushed off her last statement. 

" It's time for me to get back what is mine, frail."

Rogue staggered back. 

" What the hell…"

The man shook his head.

" Not now, but when the time comes..be ready."

Rogue scowled. 

" And what makes ya think, ah'd go with ya?"

The man smirked evilly. Then he glanced over at the crashed automobile. 

" We wouldn't want anything to happen now would we?"

Rogue shot a glance back at Remy's prone body. 

" Ya touch him and ah a swear ah'll…"

The man cut her off harshly.

" You will do nothing because you won't do anything to make me, now will you?"

Rogue snarled. 

" What do ya want?"

The man laughed cruelly, then turning her back on her, began to walk away down the street. 

Rogue watched him until he disappeared into the darkness. Shuddering at the chill that ran through her spine, Rogue turned her attention back to the injured Remy. 

Jogging to the nearest pay phone, Rogue called up the institute and sent for Logan to come pick them up. 

Glancing back at the street the strange man walked down, Rogue began to sigh to herself. 

' Hell has come back to bite meh in the ass..' 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

After Remy was checked up and dismissed by Hank, Professor Xavier called them to his office. 

Before they could even knock, Xavier beckoned them into the room telepathically. He began to question them both on the accident hoping to see if there was a new mutant to deal with or a new foe to watch out for. 

Rogue played dumb, she wasn't ready to tell anyone of what was going on. She didn't fully understand herself. Remy, she was surprised to say, did the same thing. Because they both had mental blocks, Xavier was unable to pick up on anything. Since he didn't gain any information, he decided to just let them go. Well not until he made it clear that if there was anything they wanted to tell him, that they shouldn't be afraid to knock. 

On their way to their room, Rogue looked over at Remy. He was staring blankly in front of him. His eyebrows furrowed in what seemed to be a mix between anger and concentration. A silent question began to nag at the back of her mind. Finally after what seemed to be hours, which was only five seconds, she gave in to the impulse. 

" Remy, why didn't ya tell?"

Remy glanced down at Rogue. His eyes blank with lack of emotion. 

" Dere was nut'in t' tell, Rogue."

He had used her name. That mean he was being serious. He stared at her deeply. 

" Y' knew who dat was, didn't y?"

Rogue shrugged nonchalantly. 

" Yes…no…not really.."

Remy stopped walking making Rogue pause as well. 

" Who was he, Rogue?"

Rogue shrugged at him. Her eyes searching for understanding. 

" Ah don't know, Remy."

Remy frowned at her.

" Y' just said dat y' knew him!" his voice rising slightly in anger.

Rogue wasn't one to be yelled at. Her blood felt like it was boiling, how dare he try to get into her business. 

" Why does it matter, Remy?!" she said back, nearly shouting.

Remy glared at her, his demonic eyes flittering with hurt and rage. 

" Guess dat the fact that he nearly killed me had something to do with it!" 

Rogue turned away from him. When she spoke, Remy could hear the defeated sigh. 

" Really Remy, ah don't know who he is."

Remy could still tell by his empathy that she was hiding something from him. Anger raged through his body. Why would she try to hide something from him? They were supposed to be getting married soon and she was still holding secrets from him. She was the one who lectured him on honesty and here she was…being a hypocrite.

Raising his hand in exasperation and fury. Remy glared down at Rogue. 

" Well Rogue, when y' feel like telling Remy den don't talk to him period.. Because Remy t'inks dat y' being a hypocrite." 

Rogue eyes flared dangerously. 

"How am ah being a hypocrite!!"

Remy matched her glare for glare. 

" Y' always lectured Remy on being open and not keeping secrets. And look what y' be doin. Keepin' stuff from Remy. Well I ain't one who be taking dis, Rogue. If y' want trust den y' have t' give some."

Rogue stared at Remy for a moment. Her eyes filling with tears, but she quickly retracted them and turned on her heel and began to walk away from him. 

Instantly Remy felt remorse for what he had said. Reaching out, he attempted to grab her arm. But Rogue snatched her arm away from him violently. Whipping around, she glared at Remy. But she said nothing.. Just stormed away from him, leaving him in the hallway alone. 

Running outside, Rogue grabbed the keys to her car and jumped in. Speeding down the street, she headed down into town. She needed some time away from everything..

****

WooHoo.. That took me a bit of a while. Soo did ya like it? Huh? Huh? Sorry I haven't been updating fast lately, between homework and my parents tripping out on me… I have to fight for my damn computer. *curses loudly* 

But I'll try to update as fast as I can.

If you like this story, please review!! And if you don't, review anyways.

~RoguesHeart~ 


	4. A late night talk

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Xmen. I wish I did but I just don't so get over it. Because I never will. Nor do I own any of the music. 

****

I do believe I struck a nice chord with you, my faithful readers. I love it!! Thanks to all those who reviewed!!

SassyGrl024: Ahh..it would be great if I told you who it was wouldn't it? Oh, but I shant say it today!! Yes, her little stalker man is ever so creepy. But hey, whatcha gonna do? Rogue is perfectly capable of handling herself against Mr. Mystery. I'm glad you love me lovely story!! I could just get all teary-eyed right now. *sniffle*

Carla-P: Oh it would be nice if she did, but Rogue is stubborn. ;)

Else: Thanks for the insight, I'll try to make the story line more clear.

TheRogueCajun: Thanks for thinking my story is Fantasmigorical!! 

Ishandahalf: Oh, you'll find out who is someday..but NOT today!! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Star-Of-Chaos: Mmm…Spankings. That's a keeper. LOL, I should remember that!

RogueChere: Glad to know you like me story!! I shall continue the greatness!!

Aro: Oh, the long and happy life they shall live. Someday in the wonderful land of Cotton Fluff. But not when I have anything to do with it!! MUWAHAHAHA!! Oh but don't worry…I'm not completely evil..or am I?

Now on with the story!!

Heaven's A Lie

Chapter 4: Late Night Talks

The music was blasting loudly into her ears but Rogue didn't care. Lifting up her drink, Rogue took a long swig. After she had ran out on Remy back at the institute, she had felt a strong desire for a drink. So she drove downtown in hopes of finding a bar of some sort. The majority of the bars she went into were filled with angry drunks or Friends of Humanity gatherings. So Rogue had to settle on a nightclub deep in the middle of the city. The majority of the people were out on the dance floor while some where passed out at their tables. 

It was a bit pathetic. Why did she have to run away like that? How could she do that to Remy? He only said those things because he was worried about her but look what she did, she threw it back in his face and turned away from him. 

At the time, Rogue felt lower than a cockroach. She should have just told him what was going on. Yet she already knew she couldn't. If that man found out that she had told, he would probably do something bad to Remy. And she just couldn't live with that kind of guilt. 

Rogue glanced around the club, not really focusing on anything in particular. Taking several sips of her drink, Rogue could feel the alcohol taking affect. It caused for a warm sensation to coat her mind, though she wouldn't get drunk. She already knew that, this wasn't the goal she was going for when she left the institute. She just wanted to have some time alone. Just some solitude so she could sort things out. 

Rogue noticed as the band began to play some Rock music. That was the main reason why she had come there in the first place. The minute she had walked past the club she could sense that they had good music. (a/n: hope that made sense)

The vibrant sound of the guitars wafted through the room as the group, who introduced themselves as Three Days Grace, began to play. 

Rogue turned her attention back to her drink and chugged down the last remains of it. Slamming it down onto the counter, she beckoned for the waiter to pour her another one. The waiter glanced down at her and smiled. 

" Having one of them nights eh?"

Rogue returned the gesture. 

" Yeah…" 

" Want to talk about it?"

Rogue shook her head.

" No, it would make no difference."

The bartender smiled sympathetically.

" Alright hun, but what are you doing down in this dump?"

Rogue glanced around slightly.

" Ya'll have good music."

The bartender laughed, his lighthearted voice drifting through her ears. 

" Well that we do… Besides the beer and music, this place is a dump."

Rogue shrugged.

" That may be…but hey, _C'est La Vie_" 

The man raised his eyebrows inquisitively. 

" You speak French honey?"

" Yeah, a bit."

The bartender grinned at her.

" Glad to see an educated woman in this place."

This time it was Rogue's time to laugh.

" Ah wouldn't go that far.."

The bartender shook his head.

" No miss, a lot of the people that come in here are real dopes."

Rogue shrugged passively at him.

" The world's filled with them."

" Heh, isn't that the truth…"

The Bartender turned to look at a trio of singing drunks as they left the night club. Turning back to Rogue, his expression filled with concern. 

" Listen honey, this isn't a place for someone like you."

If Rogue was her old self , she would have probably taken offense to that but she understood what the man meant. He merely didn't think that she would be able to handling the cruelty of raging alcoholics and their date raping associates. 

" It's no prob, sugah, ah am more than capable of handling mahself."

The man remained concerned but nodded anyways.

" If you say so honey."

Rogue smirked.

" Ah know so."

The bartender nodded in acknowledgment and left to go pour a drink for her. Turning back around he handed it back to her. 

" Here you go Honey."

Rogue smiled sweetly at him.

" Thank ya kindly, sugah."

The man tipped his head, with a gentleman-like air.

" No problem ma'am, tis my job."

With that, he turned to serve the others. Sipping her ice cold GMD (genuine miller draft), Rogue returned her attention back to the band. They were pretty good, they had a lot of meaning behind their lyrics. Not as good as Linkin Park, InMe, or Korn but still, they were pretty good. 

Rogue's mind was so preoccupied that she didn't notice a man slip up beside her. 

" Hey what's a pretty lady like you doing in a place like this?"

Rogue turned to look at a tall man with brown hair. His eyes were droopy, probably because of the huge amount of alcohol consumption. She watched as he slumped down in the barstool next to her, then leaning over to place an arm around her. Scowling, Rogue slapped his hand away and faced the opposite way. 

The drunk obviously didn't like that because she grabbed her arm. The rancid smell of alcohol and vomit wafted into Rogue's nose. Rogue sneered at him and yanked her arm out of his grasp. 

" Keep ya hands t' y'self ya filthy drunk." she spoke with her voice dripping with venom.

The man glared at her. 

" I'll do what ever I please…woman.." he slurred drunkenly.

He attempted to grab her arm again but Rogue backhanded him onto the floor. Then she picked up her drink and splashed it into his face and smashed the glass against his skull. A small gash appeared on his forehead from the shards of glass lodged in his skull. 

He lifted his hand to his head and felt the blood trickling down his face. Rogue leaned down close to his face, she began to raise her fist towards his face. 

" Ah would suggest ya find some other bimbo ta hit on before ah hit on you!" 

The man's eyes widened and he scurried away, blending himself into the crowd of dancers. 

Sitting back up, Rogue turned to face the amused bartender. Rogue began to dig through her purse for the money to pay for the broken glass. Lifting up five dollars, Rogue handed it to him. Yet he shook his head in refusal. 

" No miss, no need fo' that."

Rogue was confused.

" But…"

The man pushed her money back into her hand. 

" It was great to see that…"

Rogue laughed.

" Well he had it coming ta him!"

The bartender smiled and turned to the alcohol and fixed her another drink. 

" Here honey, it's on the house."

Rogue jumped back in surprise. (a/n: well not literally, you know what I mean)

" Are ya sure about that?"

" Honey, glasses are only temporary but an ass kicking is forever.

Rogue smiled and thanked the courteous bartender. 

Rogue took a swig of her well earned drink. The rich flavor coating down her throat. It tasted good, real good. It was just enough to try and take her thoughts away from the recent mishaps. 

What she told Remy wasn't an entire lie. She really didn't know who he was, but she had met him before. It was down in New Orleans, she was running away from her father and she ran into him. Of course, he was a lot younger and stronger then. He had grabbed her and took her away. 

Because of him, she was always scared. She could no longer trust people, even those that she loved. There was no way Remy would be able to understand. There was no one she was able to confide in. 

A grunt distracted Rogue's from her thoughts. Turning, Rogue saw a medium sized man take a seat next to her. Gruffely beckoning the bartender to pour him a drink, the Canadian turned to look at her. 

" Enjoyin' de night life Stripes?" 

Rogue chuckled aloud. 

" Ya could say that."

After that, there was a momentary pause of silence. Both Rogue and Logan sat at the table, listening to the band and sipping on their drinks. Logan was the first to speak. 

" They have nice music here, eh?"

Rogue nodded passively.

" Yup."

Rogue returned her attention back to her beer. It had started to become lukewarm, though it still tasted pretty good. (a/n: I don't like GMD, so I wouldn't know) A question was nagging away at Rogue as she sat there, staring at her glass. Continuing to stare ahead, Rogue began to speak. 

" What are ya doin' here, Wolvie?"

Logan smirked lightly. 

" Ya mean a grown man can't go out fo' a drink, every once in a while?"

Rogue frowned and glanced at Logan. 

" Ya know what ah mean, Logan."

She heard him sigh deeply.

" Listen here kid, Gumbo told me ya stormed out on him.."

Rogue shrugged at him, cutting off his sentence. 

" That's none of ya business, Logan."

Logan merely smirked at Rogue. He always had more patience with her than with any of the other students. Probably because they were both loners by nature, not just because of their powers. She had been the first one to test his patience while all the same time, gaining an unbreakable bond of friendship. 

" Understood Stripes, but ya think ya should be headin back?"

" Why?"

" Cause y' only 19 and you shouldn't even supposed to be drinkin."

Rogue shrugged passively.

" Life is for the livin', Wolvie."

Logan growled deep in his throat. But Rogue knew it wasn't from anger. 

" Are ya ready or not, Stripes?"

Rogue glanced over at Logan. Picking up her drink, she took a long swig of the alcohol. After she had polished off the remainder of the liquid, she slammed it down upon the counter. 

" Guess ah am now."

Logan shook his head at her and headed out of the bar. Rogue nodded at the bartender and turned to leave. As she walked out of the nightclub, she heard the bartender call out after her. 

" Hey Honey!!"

Rogue stopped in her tracks and looked behind her. 

" Yes?…"

The bartender raised a glass at her. 

" Hope I see you again, Hun…It was a blast!" 

Rogue waved at him and laughed joyfully. 

" Anytime, Sugah, Anytime.."

With that, Rogue walked out of the nightclub to meet up with Logan. Looking around, Rogue found no traces of his motorcycle anywhere. 

" Logan where is ya bike, did ya walk or something?" 

Logan shrugged slightly.

" One of them damn kids went on a joyride with it, and crashed it."

Rogue flinched. She knew how much Logan loved his bike. He was beyond the usual mean s of overprotective when it came to his ride. Thinking hard, Rogue was the only one who had ever rode his bike and even that wasn't intentional. Rogue and Logan had went out to get some food provisions when all the sudden their pictures showed up on the news. The cashier had recognized their pictures and pressed some kind of special button underneath the counter, calling up the FOH. The hunters showed up and began a fight with Logan but they feared staying any longer for fear of capture. They had to escape from the friends of humanity and in order for them to do so, Rogue had to hop Logan's bike and drive them away to the cave where the other Xmen were hiding out. 

" They are gonna get de danger room ain't dey, Logan?"

Logan growled in response. And muttered something about damn flame chicks. 

Rogue smiled and walked over to her car. Starting it, she waited until Logan got into the passenger's side. 

They sat in relative silence as Rogue drove down the road. After a small moment, Logan cleared his throat. 

" So ya going to tell me or not, kid?"

Rogue sighed in exasperation.

" Really Logan, there's nothing t' tell."

Logan stared at her. He knew that she was lying, he could smell it.

" Well try me Stripes."

Rogue rolled her eyes at his abruptness.

" Fine, Remy believes that ah had sumthin t' do with the car crash earlier."

Logan scrunched his fist up tightly. 

" Why would he think that you had something to do with it?!"

Rogue shook her head.

" Not literally…just…"

" Just?…." Logan urged on. 

" Nothing.." 

As they neared the mansion, Rogue stopped at the gate. Looking over at Logan, she smiled. 

" Ah think ah'll just drive around fo' a little while."

Logan cocked an eyebrow at her. 

" Are ya sure, kid?"

Rogue nodded her head at him.

" Ah just need t' clear mah mind.."

Logan wasn't exactly happy leaving her on her own. But he trusted Rogue. He trusted her with his own life. 

" Sure, Stripes…be careful now."

With that, Logan turned to the gate and punched in the code. He could hear her engine rumble as she hit the gas pedal and sped down the street. She was definetly going to wear out those tires this night. 

As Logan stared after the car, he noticed the license plate. It said: **SCTT**. Chuckling, Logan walked down the pathway to the house. 

She was going to catch it when she came back. Scott wasn't going to take the fact that Rogue had stolen his car too lightly. She always took the car, it seemed to fit her exactly. Plus, Scott rarely even drove it. 

Unsheathing his claws, Logan watched as the moonlight reflected off of the admantium steel. He was planning to go teach the damn Cajun a lesson for making Rogue so sad. 

Yet, Logan resheathed his claws and placed his hands in his pockets. 

' Naw, Rogue would be pissed…' 

Laughing internally, Logan opened the glass doors to the mansion. Walking in, he took one last glance back at where Rogue once was.

' She had better come back alright.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was nine o'clock in the morning and no one had seen Rogue. It seemed that she hadn't come home last night, like she had promised him. Logan began to pace the floor impatiently.

Remy sat on the living room couch, his head in his hands. 

' Where is dat girl?' 

Scott stood in the room, fury building up Inside him. Jean was attempting to calm him down but her efforts where in vain. 

Scott whipped around and glared at Logan with an intense fury. Though it was shielded by his visor. 

" Why would you just **let** her go?!" 

Logan returned his glare with one of his own. 

" She's a grown woman Cyke."

Scott glared at Logan. 

" I am aware of that, Logan…but she is still young yet."

Logan walked slowly over to Scott. 

" Are you saying this is my fault?"

" Well it certainly isn't mine!"

Logan growled fiercely. 

" Listen here, bub…"

Remy stood up immediately and threw his hands in the air.

" It be neither of y' _hommes_ are at fault, Remy is."

Kitty walked over to Remy and placed a hand on his shoulder. 

" It's like not your fault, Remy."

Remy shook his head at her and sat back down. 

" It is his fault."

Before any one could ask why, the sound of a roaring engine grasped their attention. Running to the front door, they saw a sleek black car pull up to the front. The door opened and out came Rogue. Looking calm as ever, as if she had received an inspiration of some sort. She made a real entrance, especially since she had drove around until she was nearly out of gas. 

Running up to her, Scott began to rant at the top of his lungs about all the trouble that she was in. Rogue brushed him off with a simple hand wave and walked into the house to meet the groupies at the door. 

Logan was scowling at her.

" You're late."

Rogue spoke with a light passiveness mixed with an apologetic tone. 

"Sorry about that Wolvie."

Logan nodded at her and walked away. Kitty grabbed Rogue into a huge hug until Rogue pushed her away. She needed to breath someday. 

Then she turned to look at Remy. He was staring at her with astonishment and guilt. 

" Remy sorry for what he said earlier and…."

Rogue cut him off by placing a finger over his mouth. 

" Ssh…It's okay."

With that Rogue leaned and kissed him directly on the lips. Remy smiled at her yet their was still a twinge of worry basking in his face. 

" Dat's nice t' know, Chere."

Remy wrapped his arm around her waist protectively. He was afraid that if he let her go she would disappear again. He could feel through his empathy that she was exhausted. 

Leaning into his warm arms, Rogue closed her eyes. She was so tired, maybe she shouldn't have stayed out all night but it had helped her sort out her thoughts. 

An alarm started to blare off in the institute. Immediately, they all ran down into the control room where Professor Xavier was already sitting. Turning he smiled at Rogue,though his face was crossed with seriousness. 

" Good to see you Rogue, I trust that you are sound?"

" Yes Professa, ah'm alright."

" That's excellent, Rogue." he said vehemently.

Yet he had more important matters on his hands now.

But unfortunately we have spotted a disturbance down in

Metro Park." 

Rogue looked up at the monitor. And what she saw, sent a chill down her spine. Mystique and the Brotherhood were attacking Senator Kelly and some other Mutant hating rioters. 

She just didn't feel up to the challenge of taking on her foster mother yet. But it seemed that she didn't have any other choice. 

Turning her attention back to the professor, she noticed him staring at all the Xmen intensely. 

" I want you all of you to suit up and stop this before it gets out of hand."

****

Hello nurse!! I have completed another lovely chapter!! **Mystery Man isn't gone yet, he'll make his lovely debut!! **

I know you can't wait for the next chappy!! I shall go make it now!!

****

Review for me puhlease!! REVIEW!

****

~RoguesHeart~


	5. Trauma

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Xmen. I wish I did but I just don't so get over it. Because I never will. Nor do I own any of the music. 

****

Oh yeah, Rogue made up with Remy. For the moment. Thanks to all who reviewed!!

SassyGrl024: CATFIGHT!! Tee..Hee…I have said it.

Star-Of-Chaos: Yeah, I only know one song by Three Days Grace too. Anyhoo thanks for the compliments!! They have made me rather happy. So happy I might reveal who the mystery man is….maybe.

Aro: Mastermind? Hmm…that's a thought. He could be the mystery guy, or he might not. Who really knows, it could even be an OC. And no, that is not a hint. Or is it? Lol, you love Mastermind.

Now let us continue with the fantabulous story!!

Warning: There are some situations in here that could disturb people. If you are unable to handle it, please refrain from reading it.

Heaven is a Lie

Chapter 5: Trauma

She remembered the district of New Orleans from when she was a child, she'd visited there a few times; enough times to know the place was an intoxication of enigmas and sins, of the amazing and the dangerous. Not unlike her own home New Orleans sweltered in the summer heat making men appreciate the cool summer evenings. Heat haze rippled up from the ground distorting your vision, making all the peculiar European buildings take on the unreality of a mirage. Nothing in New Orleans was real, it was all a dream. She remembered thinking that, even now she felt sure that her judgement as a child had been correct.

There was something making her remember. Something digging inside her mind, picking at the cracks in her barriers, flicking out chunks of security and leaking out the contents.

They were her memories alright, she could see herself in the dusty store windows, hear her own voice as she asked her Mama where she was being taken.

Where was she being taken? That she had yet to remember. Now? Well now she had Logan, Gambit and Xavier giving her second looks. They wouldn't take much more of this, one of them was going to demand she trust them and when they did, she still wasn't sure she could. Well, how could she? She didn't even know what she knew, but what if it was bad, what if it as in fact about her? It was this that bothered her, this that kept he from spilling all. What if it all came back to her.

What had he said... 'You wouldn't want another death on your conscience.'

What had he meant by that? What did he know?

"Ah gotta find him." 

She whispered to herself as she sat alone in the back of the black bird. They had all suited up an went out to fight Mystique and the brotherhood. Remy had been sent ahead of time to do some sleuthing. It was Xavier's way of justifying them beating up the Brotherhood. 

Xavier had told her that he would be back in the fight with them. 

When Rogue really thought about it, she didn't want to fight. It all became an unnecessary asset in her life. She was always fighting, it seemed that was all she was even capable. It wasn't that she didn't believe in Xavier's dream, she just found it…improbable. 

Of course she wanted humans and mutants to live together in harmony. But she was realistic, she knew that just wasn't going to happen. 

How she longed just to be held by her fiancee right now. She was feeling vulnerable, she didn't quite understand why. It felt like her life was falling apart before her eyes. 

Looking up, her gaze met with Logan's. He was staring at her with a certain sense of worry. She knew he wasn't stupid, he was sensing that something was bothering her. It wouldn't be long before he would find some kind of way to pry it out of her. But until then, she would remain rock steady in her determination to keep her business to herself. 

She watched as Logan stood and walked back to her. Leaning down, he whispered loudly enough only for her to hear. 

" Are ya alright kid?"

Rogue smiled reassuringly. 

" Fine, just thinking.."

Logan took a seat next to her. 

" Thinking about what?" 

Rogue sighed aloud.

" Do ya really believe that…." 

Logan looked at her curiously.

" Believe what?"

" Believe that humans and mutants can live together in harmony?"

Logan shrugged at her and turned his gaze outside the window. 

" Can't really say kid, never really thought about it."

Rogue frowned at him. 

" Ya'll been working for Xavierfor this long, an' y' say ya never thought about it?"

Logan laughed lightly. 

" Guess so kid."

Rogue shook her head and let the conversation off at that point considering that she was feeling the jet landing. 

Staring out the window, Rogue could see spurts of people running away frantically from the huge man that was chasing them.

Immediately all the Xmen filed out of the jet. Scott stood in front of everyone, with his one hand raised to his visor. 

" I'd suggest you leave peacefully Blob!"

The Blob stared at Scott for a moment before bursting into wild laughter. 

" And what are you going to do, Blast me? I AM THE BLOB!"

With that, he let out a huge roar and charged them. Rogue called upon her powers of flight and grabbed Logan. Lifting them into the air, they managed to avoid getting struck by the Blob. 

A huge trembling noise alerted them to Avalanche's presence. Turning, Rogue and Logan glanced at the tall brown haired boy. He was wearing his traditional outfit yet the only exception was a glass helmet. Only to Rogue, it looked like a fishbowl. 

" What's the matter X-Geeks?"

The ground shook rapidly with each word he spoke. 

" Maybe I should shake things up for you!!" 

As he contacted even deeper into his powers, the soil loosened underneath the trees, causing for them to fall down. 

Rogue set Logan down for fear that she would not be able to evade the falling trees. She watched as he charged Avalanche, his claws unsheathed. 

A huge crashing noise behind her alerted Rogue to the Blob. He had just sent Scott flying into the ground. Rogue ran over to Scott and checked his pulse. It was faint but still pulsating. Sending a telepathic plea to Jean, she allowed for her to take care of Scott. 

Rogue flew high into the air and power bombed the Blob across the park. Thoroughly distracted by her conquest over the Blob, Rogue didn't notice someone coming up behind her. 

A slight tingling sensation filled her body and she began to feel weaker. Whipping around, Rogue saw the Scarlet Witch behind her. 

" Wha.."

Before she could finish her sentence, she found herself hurling through the air. Wanda had shot a hex bolt at her, one so strong that it sent her hurtling through the forest. It wasn't until her body crashed through several tree trunks did she feel real pain. 

Smacking against a huge oak tree, Rogue fell forward onto the ground. Her sides began to ache as she tried to stand. 

" Damn.."

A swirl of memories struck Rogue hard. She began to revert back to the days when she was in New Orleans. 

Looking around Rogue saw herself in the main street in the French Quarter. Something began to pull her down the street and up an alley. An eerie feeling began to flow through her body. She could smell the blood. It was all too familiar to her. The scratches on the bricks drew her attention, four scratches betraying the pale red underneath the surface. There had been a struggle, someone had died here. She knew. She just knew. The air, the chill. This place was set aside from time, from reality.

Jason

His name is Jason. Oh dear lawd, ah remember... New Orleans. She had been young. Naive. Her powers had just manifested themselves. Rogue sank to her knees. The realization of what she'd done ran through he veins making her tremble. She covered her face with her hands and fought for breath.

This couldn't be possible. He was dead. She'd watched him die. She'd killed him. A city. The same as all the others. Accept this one was New Orleans, the city itself was alive. The streets hummed while the bars trembled with blues music. There was music on every corner and danger down every dark ally.

She'd been young, too young to know any better. It had been fun. A little trip that nobody knew about. She'd been here before, of course, and she had fallen in love with the place. But things were changing at home, soon she would have to leave if her papa didn't kill her before then. So this was a little treat. A trip for herself. Something nobody knew about and nobody would ever know about. It had all gone fine. That was until night fell. She barely even realized it was dark. Wandering along the sidewalk, a hundred tunes from the day inside her mind. Time passes so quickly when you don't watch it. It sneaks away from you then shocks you for fun.

She didn't know what the time was but it had been late. He'd stalked her for some time, watching her well before night fall, spotting her in one of the many bars. She stuck out like the country girl she was. A long way from home, he could tell. She walked as if she didn't have a care in the world, her hair tied back with numerous strands fallen lose as though she simply didn't mind.

She was freedom. He'd seen her, watched her and now he followed her.

Rogue lifted her head and looked down the alley, looked at the yellow crime scene tape. She could feel it, her body trembled, her skin crawled. It was all coming back and she was helpless to stop it.

Rogue backed up further and hit the wall. Squeezing her eyes shut she willed the memories away. Begged them to leave her, just for a moment. No, no use. With a scream she launched herself into the air.

They had finally defeated the brotherhood. Mystique was under containment thanks to Jean and her telepathy. Yet Rogue was nowhere in sight. 

The last time anyone had seen of her was when Wanda had launched her through the air. But she usually bounced back from a hit like that. 

Remy paced the ground furiously. His Rogue had gone missing again. And this time in the middle of a battle. What was wrong with that girl? 

Xavier had already sent a search and rescue team out for her while the others had returned back to the mansion. Remy had returned immediately to the mansion in prospect that Rogue would be there waiting for him.

Logan, Storm, and Jean were sent out to find her because they all had extra sensory powers that could possibly track her down. 

Remy collapsed upon a chair in exasperation, his worry was beginning to take him over. 

" Please let Remy's _chere _be alright." he began to pray.

***********************************************************************

Rogue channeled all of her energy into her speed, every thought, every breath went into her need to travel faster. The landscape rushed by below her, rising and falling away into the sea. She was winning. Her mind was clearing. She began to slow and calm herself. But it was a false hope as memories began to rush at her.

'_Ah, can see you Rogue, ah can see you runnin' from me. You can't run from me, Rogue. I'm part of you now. You're part of me. You killed me Rogue, now it's time ah returned the same to you. You're mind Rogue.'_

It seemed that her breath caught in her throat, she fought for air but none came. She was passing out and even then she knew what dream awaited her, lurking there in the darkness of her mind waiting for it's chance to rear it's ugly head and bare it's sharp teeth.

She was first aware he was behind her when the silence fell upon them. The city seemed hushed suddenly, the music stopped and the life faded away. She felt her heart sink and the hair on the back of her neck prickle. It was then he caught hold of her and dug the knife into her back. Shoving her sideways into an ally she stumbled and fell over. She felt the wall meet with her forehead, felt the sting and then nothing for a few moments. When finally her senses came back the knife was once again in her back. She was pinned down, a heavy weight preventing her from moving.

If she could just gather her thoughts back together.

The knife dug in forcing her to scream. A hand clasped over her mouth and yanked her head back. She felt the cold of the blade on her throat.

This wasn't happening. Not to her. It was a dream.

"Scream an' ah'll cut yer wide open, yah hear me?" He waited. "Ya hear me girl?!"

She felt a dribble of something run down her neck and whimpered a yes.

************************************************************************************************

"Rogue..."

Logan was the nearest to her location. When Xavier had radioed him and told him of Rogue's whereabouts he told the Professor he would be there in ten. In fact he made it in five after breaking several laws. She was unconscious and had fallen from some height by the looks of the small crater she'd created in the park grounds. He checked for a pulse and found it strong.

"Rogue... you in there kid?" He turned her head to face him and brushed her hair back from her face.

"Rogue..."

She gasped and swung for him. He ducked, caught her wrist and pinned it down.

"No!" She screamed in sheer terror. 

"GET OFF ME!"

Logan slapped her and met her stare.

Her breathing slowed, she blinked. 

"Ah'm okay, ah'm alright, you can let me up."

He though about that for a moment then moved off her and stood up. He held out a hand. She welcomed his help and on her feet brushed herself down. 

"Ah'm okay." She kept repeating.

Logan reached for the communicator on his belt when she planted a hand on his. 

"No. Don't"

"Rogue, I have to. They have to know, Gumbo has to know you're okay."

"No."

He hesitated. She certainly wasn't okay. Far from it. She was a wreck.

"Please." She whispered.

He let his hand drop to his side. 

"So, what is it you want to do? Where you going to go co I can't let you go alone."

She waved his help away and turning her back on him walked away. 

"You don't need to get involved."

"It's too late for that."

"Stay out of it." She called back.

He sighed and jogged after her. 

"You can fly away from me if you like, if not you got me for the ride."

She raised an eyebrow at him. 

"I'm fine. Really. Jus' need a lil' time a' mah own."

He chuckled ironically. 

"Look, ah been around the block a few times an' ah know a few things. One, you're scared. Two, you're dangerous. Look at the mess you made of this park. Three, you need help weather you like it or not. So I might not be your first choice but ah can listen as good as anyone and I think that's what you need."

She managed a fake smile. 

"I can manage. You go home, get some sleep."

He stepped in front of her. 

"Right that's it, woman. I don't have time for word games. This is about some guy ain't it. Don't turn away from me Rogue-"

Rogue closed her eyes and saw him there. Pale. Dead. 

"Ah killed him..."

He saw a tear roll down her cheek and resisted the urge to wipe it away with a thumb.

"That's it. That's all there is."

He narrowed his eyes. 

"That aint it."

******************************************************************************

Logan slammed his hand down on the desk. 

"Look, just give us the keys alright." 

The looks he was getting from the guy at the reception wasn't what he wanted right now. Rogue turned away knowing she looked awful and was arousing suspicion.

They had driven in silence, both knowing where they were going. The elevator had delivered them to the third floor in silence and now they stood awkwardly in a little room. It's large window reflecting themselves back at them.

"If you ain't gonna go back to the mansion then you gotta stay somewhere."

She nodded.

He smiled wanly. 

"I don't bite."

"I've heard different." She replied, sounding bitter rather than jolly.

He closed the blinds making the room seem instantly smaller, if that were physically possible. 

"There's a minibar."

She smiled a little. 

"No thanks, hun." 

Her smile grew. He looked so out-of-place. His hair was unruly, a stubble of an early morning beard appearing. He was a mass of contradictions. A mess of everything else.

Rogue moved to the end of the bed and sat down. 

"He's er.... He's called Jason."

Logan crossed his arms and listened. She smiled as if she was ashamed and looked down into her lap. 

"He.... Ah, ah was young, ah dun' ever know haw old ah was..." She swallowed. 

That lump appearing again. 

"I...er... New Orleans... Ah saved up and took mahsel' to New Orleans for a day." 

She looked up and laughed nervously. 

"Everybody thinks I'm the little innocent one. Everyone thinks I'm stupid. Don' know anything, po-white-trash..."

It was Logan's turn to swallow. 

"That aint true."

"Well, sometimes you do a great job of hiding it... but ah know," She shrugged and whispered, "Ah know."

Logan pulled a hand down his face and drew in a breath.

She looked up, expecting him to speak but he stayed silent and met her gaze.

"He er... He saw meh, saw poor country gal. Young, defenseless, easy prey." 

She shifted uneasily again. The memories were coming fast now, her body was crawling with sensations, her stomach sick. She laughed again and wiped a tear away, 

"He's insane. He'd done it before. Killed others, ah knew as soon as ah saw his face-he made me look him in the eyes. Forced me to look at him." 

Rogue sniffed and sighed heavily,

"Nobody knows. Nobody. Ah didn't even know mahself. How's that for efficiency."

She should be talking with Xavier, not me. Logan thought. I can't do this. 

"One sec." 

He crouched down and opened the minibar then thought better of it and closed it again.

"Okay."

She laughed despite herself. 

"You're mad, Logan, Xavier ever tell yah' that?"

"I think so."

"What the hell am ah doin' here, with you? I mean, no offence, but of all the people I could have picked to spill my history out to and it's you."

"I know. Tell me about it."

"Ah am..." 

She was about to laugh and stopped. Closing her eyes she brushed yet another tear away. Standing up suddenly she paced the three foot of room she had to pace. 

" I need to forget, dammit, not remember."

"Too late for that."

She met his stare again. 

"You've seen a lottah things Wolverine, this aint of any interest to you, ah don't why ah'm bothering."

He frowned. 

"What are you saying? That I don't care?"

"No.... Well, yeah, you seen people die, you seen people get hurt. What's my little life gotta do with anything?"

He gritted his jaw and ground his teeth. 

"Kid, listen to what your saying for a second will yer. If I didn't care would I have sat for hours in a bar with an awful singer, would I have broken six speeding offences to get to you when Xavier told me about what had happened, would I have brought you here, would I be standing here now? You been around Gumbo too much, now there's someone who don't give a damn."

"What? You couldn't be more wrong about Remy."

"Yeah? So where is he?"

Rogue frowned. "You wish you weren't here don't you. You think this aint your job, it's Gambit's job to look after lil' ol' me and mah lil' ol' worries."

"No-"

"No?" 

She marched up to him and met him in the eye. "All you care about is Jean and how to get her away from Cyc-"

He controlled his breathing, locked his jaw and clenched his fists. 

"Watch it Rogue. Jus' cos your a lass don't mean ah wont know yer on yah backside."

"Yeah, go on..." 

Inches from his face, the both of them breathing fast, thoughts racing. She backed off. 

"Aw lawd ah'm so sorry, Logan."

He saw she was stumbling and caught hold of her. She fell into his grip and felt him tense. She didn't care. All she wanted now was someone to listen, someone to care. When he closed his arms around her she sunk into the embrace and closed her eyes.

"It's okay..."

She wished it was.

"He stalked me. For hours, must have been. He knew my name, knew how much money ah had left, knew what time ah had to be back at the station. He got hold a me, threw me against a wall. It er.... it knocked me out for a few seconds. Enough for him to pin me down. He...er He had a knife, one of those combat knives." 

She lifted her chin and stroked her throat as if soothing the memory away. 

"Held it to my throat, threatened to cut me open...

"Ah knew a's weren't normal then, but it was premature. I didn't understand what was happening to me so I didn't have a chance in hell of controlling mah powers back then. He pulled me onto mah back," 

She cleared her throat.

"Pressed the knife against mah throat. He told me he was going to kill me anyway. Told me if I struggled he'd make it a quick death... told me...Aw...sweet jesus...."

Logan watched almost helpless as Rogue buried her head in her hands and let the sobs take her. What was he supposed to do? Comfort her? Go over there and tell her everything was okay and that the pain would go away. The pain doesn't go away.

"Ah er... I begged him not to hurt me and he pulled th-the knife.... across mah throat, jus' a lil'... Damn, ah could feel it cut intah meh, y'know, feel it slice into mah skin.

"He stole everything, which weren't a lot." She gasped.

"He told me everything he was doing. Ah damn well would have rather not know! He.... er.... Ah feel sick."

She stood up and began to pace again. Breathing heavily she wished the nausea past. Opening her eyes she met Logan's stare and held it rigid. 

"He ripped mah clothes. Mah papa beat me for the mess ah came home in, called me trash, _mutant _trash."

Logan wanted more than anything to look away, to bow his head. Anything. By holding his stare she was taking him there and making him feel the pain. She was forcing him through it, making him see and understand.

"He tried to rape me. And he wouldah done had ah not been a mutant, ah'd be dead now if ah were normal. He ....touched meh."

She closed her eyes and fought the sickness again. 

You's mine, Roguie, ah got yer now.

"Ah couldn't do anything. Could barely breathe with that knife... He er... H-he tried to,er..."

Logan looked away, he had to.

"In that state ah guess it made mah powers worse, made 'em react. Ah didn't know what was happening. Ah mean, this was before Cody. Ah thought ah was dying when it happened. Thought it was mah life flashing before mah eyes, but it weren't, it was his. It made me insane, you have tah understand Logan that ah didn't know who ah was for a while, all ah knew was that ah was in danger and ah was gonna die if ah didn't do something quick.

"When his memories faded from mah mind he was bleeding, ah'd stabbed him. He died in mah arms. I felt him go. Watched him die. Nobody knew, til' now."

Logan sighed. He was exhausted. 

"Dear God Rogue..."

She caught his stare, made him look at her. 

"Ah'm still meh... Y'know..."

He smiled. 

"I know." 

Without thinking he stepped up to her and pulled her to him. The overwhelming need to protect her shocked the both of them but it soon subsided. Rogue leaned into him and closed her eyes. "Ah can't get rid of the memories now, it's all ah see when ah close mah eyes."

"It'll pass. Give it time."

************************************************************************************

Surprisingly she slept, even if her sleep was sporadic and riddled with bad dreams. He watched her from the chair in the corner, occasionally going to her side when her whimpers were too much to bare.

He thought back over what she had told him. It had been a lot for a child to cope with, a child who already had enough problems without being attacked. No wonder then that she had buried the incident so deep that even Xavier couldn't find it.

He woke to the sound of running water and shifted with a weary groan. He'd slept in some places but none so uncomfortable as that damn chair. Climbing to his feet he stretched and cracked the muscles in his neck.

Moving to the door leading to the en-suite he saw her silhouette behind the shower door. He looked away. 

"Rogue, you okay?" 

He called, lifting his gaze and watching her raise her arms and pull her hands down over her hair.

"Yeah..."

Now any gentleman would of course go back and sit down. It almost happened, his conscience getting the better of him. But his eyes stayed and therefore so did the rest of him. He stood a little transfixed as he watched her blurred image move under the jet of the shower head.

"You got some sleep then?" She called.

He swallowed and cleared his throat.

"Yeah." 

This was no good. He turned away and made himself stand at the windows. The city gaped before him in the early morning sun. A little smog shifted as a mist through the streets while many of the cars heading for week still had their headlights on.

"Thanks."

He turned and once again diverted his eyes elsewhere. 

"Hey, no problem."

She glanced back at the shower as she pulled the towel tighter around her. 

"Ah needed that."

"We should contact the Professor." 

He replied as he looked out of the windows again. He could see her pale reflection. Quickly he walked into then steamy bathroom and filling the sink splashed cold water on his face and pulled his wet hands back through his hair.

"The comms have been on since ah woke up. They ain't tried to contact us yet."

He raised his head and looked at his reflection. _She's telling you about her attack and you're thinking about hat it would be like to touch her. Get a grip. She ain't: one, available, two; willing... _He bowed his head and looked into the water. Droplets falling from his face rippling the surface.

"You okay Logan?"

"Uh huh."

He was only human right. It was natural. But not Rogue. She was a friend, she was a companion...a daughter. Nothing more and never would be anything more. 

Rogue was like a daughter to them all.

He snatched a towel, scowled at himself and returned to the main room.

She was dressed, her wet hair tied back and hung over one shoulder. She smiled, 

"Ah feel really weird... Logan, can we keep this to ourselves. Ah ain't ready for he others to know."

He heard the footfalls suddenly and frowned as his attention went to the door.Seconds later an explosion shook the room making them both flinch back in reaction. The door burst open, cracking it's hinge and falling lose. As the dust settled Logan and Rogue were faced with Gambit, Storm and Beast. At first everything seemed fine, and then Logan witnessed the look of disgust on Gambit's face.

"Whad' deh 'ell is goin' on here?!"

Logan glanced at Rogue who looked equally shocked. Now, he couldn't say anything about what really had happened and gauging n the situation they'd been found in it was gonna be kinda difficult to lie his way out of this one.

They were waiting for a reply.

Beast sighed.

"I believe this might be what one calls a sticky situation."

Gambit stepped forward.

"This aint noh sticky situation, is it Rogue."

She licked her lips. 

"Well, ah...." 

She couldn't tell them, not here, not now It was all wrong. She looked at Logan for answers and he shrugged.

"Rogue...." 

Gambit urged. 

"Tell me this aint whad it looks like, cher."

"It ain't shugah."

"So what is it?"

She looked at Storm, at Beast and then back to Gambit. She closed her eyes and sighed. She heard Gambit push past the others and march down the hall. Damn, why did they have to find em' now. Why not just leave them alone.

Storm and Beast stood looking a little out-of-place.

"Maybe we should leave you two to it." Storm said, her voice cold.

Logan shook his head.

"It aint what it looks like, Storm."

"No? Then why did you not answer our efforts to try and contact you?" 

They both looked at the comms sitting neatly on the dresser. Damn, what was he supposed to say?

"You could have at least let us know you both were alright. We've been searching all night to try and find you."

Logan scratched at the back of his neck and looked sheepish. He shrugged, there wasn't much else he could do. Storm left then, hurrying after Gambit. Logan sighed and looked at Rogue. She shrugged sadly.

"I think I'd better follow. You two are alright?"

They both nodded and Beast left.

"Ah'm so sorry Logan." 

Rogue apologised the instant the others were out of hearing distance.

"Hell, forget it. Of they want to believe it let 'em. C'mon, lets get outtah here before we get charged for the damage."

****

Another fabulous chapter done!! Oh yeah, a bit of a long chapter now isn't it!!! And before you ask: This will remain a ROMY. A bit of a broken Romy but still a ROMY!! 

I have revealed the mystery man. You are now pleased non?

If you liked this chapter please Review!!! Please!!

I received my inspiration from another story I read so that's where my general story line came from. I just changed it up a bit with the whole graphicness. Don't worry, it's not from the fanfic website though. 

REVIEW!!

~RoguesHeart~


	6. Drunken Stupor

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Xmen. I wish I did but I just don't so get over it. Because I never will. Nor do I own any of the music. 

****

Yes, that was a great chapter.. I had everything all nice and explained in that one. T'was great it was. *reminisces* Thanks to all those who reviewed. 

SassyGrl024: Thank you for all dem compliments!!! Man, Special I feel. *yoda* Sorry for the mishap and thank you for telling. Glad for you to want Remy and Rogue back together. But we just can't be having that…now can we? MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Star-Of-Chaos: Oh yeah, major sucking up should be in order, but it won't.

Anime Addicted: Oh the drama, oh the realness..kinda

Rogue4787: Man, I loved that review so freaking much!! You made me feel so special. I could just cry. Glad to know that everything pieced itself together now. 

RogueChere: Thanks; glad to know you like it.

Heaven's a Lie

Chapter 6: Drunken Stupor

The mansion was darker than usual. Rogue glanced over at Logan, who merely shrugged at her.

"Well, home sweet home."

Rogue took a deep breath and summoned the courage from somewhere. 

"You think they're mad at us?"

"Oh yes."

She threw him a smile that said a lot and climbed out of the Jeep.

Gambit met her face to face as she opened the front door. She gasped, 

"Gambit, hun, listen-"

He slipped a card out from up his sleeve and charged it slowly.

"Get outta mah way p'tite."

She pressed a hand against his chest. 

"Gambit, will yer stop and listen for a sec?"

He shoved past her and descended the steps toward Logan waiting beside his Jeep. Gambit stopped a few feet from him, the card buzzing in his hand.

"Don't do it, Gambit." Wolverine advised coolly.

"An' why the hell not?"

"If you would stop an' listen to her-"

Gambit gripped Logan by the collar and shoved him back against the Jeep. In an instant Logan felt the claws extract. He pressed them up under the Cajun's chin and sneered.

"Get off a meh, now."

Gambit raised his lip in a snarl. 

"Ah should kill yer."

"You wont get the chance and you know it."

"Boys!" 

Rogue caught hold of Gambit and yanked him back away from Logan, she threw him against the steps. 

"Lawd, Gambit, will yer calm down!"

"You can't protect him Rogue." 

Gambit threatened as he climbed to his feet.

"What? What the hell are you talking about. Get some a' that spice outtah your damn skull and listen!"

"Ah don't need to hear whad you gonna tell me, cher. You think ah can't smell him on you! Ah know exactly what happened, don't waste your time trying to lie."

"Gambit, Remy... Do you think ah could do that to you?"

He smiled crookedly.

"Ah know you could, cher." 

He climbed the steps and slammed the mansion door behind him. Logan retracted the claws and stood staring at the door for a few moments. 

"This could get interesting."

**************************************************************************************************

The tension was what you might call suffocating. Few words were passed between Logan, Rogue and the others. In Xavier's absence the weaved quilt of the team was slowly dissapating.

"Hey."

Logan greeted Rogue as she breezed into the kitchens. She stopped and looked at him warily.

She frowned. He was seated at the counter, a single claw protruding from his flesh. She watched as he proceeded to skin an apple with that claw. 

"Can I do you for something?" 

He asked after several minutes of silence.

"Ah was jus' on the hunt for a snack but ah think ah'll pass... You gonna eat that?"

He lifted his gaze and smiled, amused by her apparent innocence. 

"What else am ah going to do with it?"

She pulled up a tall chair and slipped onto it. 

"Isn't it, y'know, un-hygienic?"

His smile grew. 

"The story goes I use these things to cut. Cut anything, flesh, metal, even bits of spaceship when ah can get my hands on it. These claws, kid, retract back into my skeleton, back into my skin. I'm less likely to catch anything from an apple than I am.... an alien, for example. Ah aint that bothered."

Rogue swallowed. 

"Ah see."

He sliced the apple in half.

"Want a bit?"

Her face screwed up in disgust.

"Think ah'll pass on that one, Wolvie."

She was about to get up and leave when his stare demanded her attention.

"You getting the cold shoulder?"

"Am ah! Ah can't do anything without eyes burning into mah back."

"Yeah, know that feeling. So, how do you reckon we set things straight?"

"You want me to tell them the truth?"

"Not if you aint ready."

"Well, ah aint."

"Okay, alright, don't ruffle yer feathers. We gotta do something, ah don't trust that Cajun, he's probably making a voodoo doll as we speak."

Rogue rested her elbows on the counter surface and searched his face for a sign that he might have an answer. 

"Ah gotta go after Jason." She finally said.

Logan neither agreed nor disagreed. 

"I'm guessing he has to be a Mutant. You killed him right, well he ain't dead any more."

She nodded. 

"Maybe Xavier has something on him."

"It's a start..."

****************************************************************************************

"You can hack into this thing?"

Rogue asked as she glanced over her shoulder at the door behind them.

"Rogue, you know me." 

He sat himself down in front of the computer terminal and began to decipher it's code.

Rogue watched eagerly. They were already in trouble in more than one way, she was just dragging Wolverine further and further into her mess. Still, she wasn't dragging him kicking and screaming. In fact if she didn't know him better she might think he was enjoying the whole thing.

Ten minutes later he was in but there was nothing in the files about Jason or anyone even similar to his description. Logan told her it didn't mean anything, a few well played moves and a bit of luck and a Mutant could remain undetected forever.

"Thinking about Gumbo? I wouldn't waste your time."

Rogue flashed him a warning. 

"What is it with you two. Anyone would think something happened to make you both hate each other."

"I never said I hated him."

She caught up with him as they walked towards the Library.

"Alright, sugah, why don't you like him?"

"I'm not getting into this. We already got ourselves a rift in the team I don't want to go and make it worse."

"Maybe he got a bit personal with Jean, ah know how he can be with women."

Logan ignored her. "I'm gonna pull in a favour and see if we can track him the old fashioned way."

Typing in a number in his computer, he called up the number for Trask. Those two went way back, considering he was probably the one who had inserted the adamantium in him. Though they weren't on a friendship basis, they did respect each other.

The fax buzzed between them and churned out several pages. Logan gathered them up. 

"Three attacks in the last three weeks. Young women."

She snatched the data out of his hands. 

"Mah lawd, they're dead, all of them."

"All with the same M.O."

She remembered his face as he leered over her. She should be dead along with the rest of them. 

"How many since then...?" She whispered. 

And he had definetly aged, he looked way older at the pier the few weeks before as he had done all those years ago. 

"Does it say where the attacks were?"

He snatched the data back. 

"Yeah..." 

Finding a map he spread it over the table and pinpointed the locations. They were within five miles of each other but that still left a huge area to search.

" We ain't going t' find him, are we Logan?"

Logan turned to look at Rogue.

" It's highly unlikely kid, very unlikely."

********************************************************************************************

She was drinking again. She knew it was becoming a bad habit of hers. But who cared really. Obviously not the other Xmen and definitely not Gambit. He had chosen to ignore the hell out of her throughout her entire return back to the institute. No matter how many times she tried to tell him the truth, he would just shoot her down. 

It was all becoming overwhelming. The data she and Logan had only confirmed the truth that she had knew along time ago but chose to run away from. She was a nothing, an empty vessel. She could never love or be loved by another. Why had she survived all those years when she should have died? What was the point?

Angrily wiping away the tears at her face, she glanced around the room. 

What time was it? Was it three in the morning? Sighing, Rogue gave up trying to figure out the time, instead she turned her attention back to the window, the darkness of the room enveloping her. 

Storm was ignoring her…denying her existence. Gambit, she would be lucky if he had ever spoke to her again. They had all trusted her and she betrayed them. She wasn't even worth the air she breathed.

" _Chere_?"

Jumping slightly, Rogue turned around. Her gaze fell upon Remy, who was standing in the doorway. His body blocking the small bit of light that would flow into the room.

" Remy…"

Turning her gaze away from him, she slumped down lower in her chair. She couldn't look at him right now, she didn't deserve to even have him in her presence.

_Why did Xavier even bother to help her, she would have been fine.._

Looking back up, she saw that Remy was already gone. She could feel her chest heaving painfully, she was alone again…she would always be alone. 

Tears began to stream down her face as she continued to think of how worthless she truly was. 

" Why must I live?…"

********************************************************************************************

" Where is Rogue?"

Storm glanced around the room at the other Xmen. Everyone was on edge, except for Beast who seemed to be immune to everything. 

" Gambit…"

Gambit held up his hand to stop Storm in mid sentence.

" Why y' askin Remy, why don' y' ask him?" 

Spoke Remy, as he pointed over at Logan. 

Logan glared over at Remy while clenching his fist. 

" I don't know where she is, Storm."

Beast stood up and spoke. 

" I found an empty bottle of Jack Daniel's in the library this morning, along 

with a shot glass."

Storm glanced over at Logan. He shrugged passively at her. 

" Well Logan?…"

Logan rolled his eyes at her stupidity. Beast held his hand up before Logan could retort. 

" Then I think we should assume that she was the one that drank the contents."

" I saw her…" Remy mumbled lightly.

All eyes turned on him.

" She was in there…she was uh..err…pretty drunk…"

A growl came from behind him. Turning around, Remy saw Logan staring at him with intense hostility.

" And you left her there alone?!"

Remy shrugged him off. 

" She don' need me…"

Logan became furious. 

" She needs somebody!…" 

He almost blurted out the truth but stopped himself before he could. Remy didn't take notice but merely sneered at him.

" Y' be just as good a comfort t' her den anyone else here.."

Logan's temper began to flare dangerously. 

" Listen here, Gumbo, you need to get your priorities straight!" 

" Remy has 'is priorities straight, she fucking cheated on me!" 

Logan shot him a glare that could kill. 

" Have you even stopped to listen to her?!"

" Mon Dieu, Yes I have, Wolverine."

"Then you know why she's running scared? Then you know why she's reacting like this do you? Do you even have a clue, have you even considered that her reasons might be something different to what you've all assumed-"

"-Logan, do you know something?" 

Storm asked softly. Her voice calming. 

He closed his eyes and saw her on the edge of the hotel bed, trembling all over, crying. 

"I er..." 

He shook his head and left the room. In the Library he found the bottle Beast spoke of, the smell of the alcohol filling the air with a sweet tang. 

"Rogue.... where are you?"

**************************************************************************************

The television flickered in the corner of the hotel room, on it a tape and been paused. The man leaned forward and caressed the screen with his fingers. 

"Ah missed yah, Rogue. Mah you grew up good."

He'd watched the tape over and over. A news report he'd taken from the City Library. The X-Men. A collection of Mutants who fought for the side of the right. And there she was, his Rogue, his lost rose. There in front of him all of this time. He hadn't been sure he was looking for something until he'd finally found her again, now he knew what he had to do to make everything complete, to make it all make sense.

She was beautiful, and strong, a real challenge, not like the others who gave up too easily, oh no, not his Rogue. She was his, the only one to have connected with him. She'd killed him afterall, how much more personal could things get? His shadow, his companion. She was always meant for him, she was completion, she would make the pain go away.

Not long now, mah sweet. Oh no. There's no other way out.

*************************************************************************************************

Logan walked outside the mansion, he could've sworn that he had picked up her scent out there. Following his nose, it led him into the garage. Walking around, he eventually ran up on a crouched figure in one of the X-jeeps.

Logan opened the Jeep door and peered inside. 

"Hey, you gonna tell me why you've picked my wheels as a hiding place?"

Rogue squinted up into the blinding sunlight. With a groan she shaded her eyes. 

"Man ah feel like cold molasses. Urgh, mah head."

"Rogue, you have to tell them."

She sat upright and frowned. 

"You seen me lookin' bettah right?"

"Rogue, are you listening to me?"

"Damn, see, ah aint so innocent. A pickled lizard all on mah ownsome."

He climbed into the drivers side and closed the door. 

"You smell like a brewery."

"Wha thank you kind sir."

"What ever has gotten into the pretty little head of yours you need to sort it out now. Things will only get worse."

" What does it matter…Everyone would be a lot better off if ah were dead."

He gripped her shoulder and forced her to meet his stare. 

"You've got people that care about you inside, they need to be told the truth. You owe it to them."

Rogue stared at Logan for a split second. He was right, but she couldn't go back yet, no not yet. She needed to find Jason, first. She would fix what she had done. But she needed more power, just enough for her to be able to track him down. 

" Ah'm sorry Logan."

Logan glanced down at Rogue. What the hell was she talking about? He didn't realize what she was doing until she began to lean into him. She met his lips with hers for a second, or what seemed like a second. In that one moment she felt his mind rush into her, flush through her memories and replace hers with his. It was over before she knew it but he was unconscious.

" Don't worry Logan, ah'll be back."

*************************************************************************************************

When Logan finally regained consciousness, he found himself sitting on the garage floor with a blanket on him. Standing up, he shakily he began to recall the previous events. 

He had went outside to find Rogue. She was brooding in the car and then the next thing he knew she was absorbing him. Why would she absorb….

" Great, just great…the kid is going off to fight Jason."

Sighing to himself. He began to head inside the mansion. What kind of friend would he have been if he'd let her go alone. Now, he disliked people who broke any kind of promise, people who neglected a trust someone had out in them. But in this instance he had no choice.

The group gathered round him and for once he wished Xavier were here. The faces of his companions stared at him eagerly awaiting the reason for this meeting. Gambit's expression had fallen solemn since the last time they'd spoken.

He told them what he knew.

These people were all he had, and how he hated to admit it. But they were also all Rogue and they would never let her down. This band of the mismatched, of the odd, or the powerful.

A silence fell about them when he'd finished. He waited, taking in the chill in the air and the quiet around him. He would never say 'I told you so' but in this instance they already knew they had been wrong and very wrong at that.

"This man is a killer, and to top it all off he's a Mutant. Rogue thinks she's going up against the man she met years ago, I'm guessing that he's much more than that now. She believes she's strong, she believes she can deal with this on her own and she may be right, but just in case she's wrong we need to find her."

"She's turned her locator off." Storm said softly.

****

Ah yes, another chapter done in record time!! You love me!! I knew I would strike a chord with this story!! *claps happily*

I think the next chapter may be the last, I'm not finalized on it yet. It will be posted today as well, I am sure.. Depending how fast I type.

Review for me Please!! Review!! Review!! Review Like Mad!!

~RoguesHeart~


	7. End: or is it?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Xmen. I wish I did but I just don't so get over it. Because I never will. Nor do I own any of the music. 

****

Beautiful, another chapter up and running. I am on a roll here. Oh yeah, I am unstoppable. Ya gotta love this skill. Anyhoo, thanks to all that reviewed!!! 

Star-Of-Chaos: Nope, she's kind of crazy that way.

SassyGrl024: Yup, Remy was a bit of a jackass for not listening to her. I know, it makes me cry to just say that. I have amazing skills that involve me being able to type at enhanced speed in order for me to get my desired result. Depending how I have everything planned out. *Thank you Computer Keyboarding ;)* 

****

RogueChere: Why thank you! I have amazing skills when it comes to typing. Plus, I must finish this story off so I can continue my other ones. Oh yeah, great funny. 

ASGT and Kat Maximoff: Yes, it truly was bad timing. So sad huh? Glad to know that it all evened out for ya!! Just like I planned. 

Heaven's a Lie

Chapter 7: What it's like to die

Of course he'd seen her drop out of the sky like a bird and land softly in the ally branching off from the street below. Ah, she was beckoning him, calling him out of hiding to her. Well, how could he resist. Closing his eyes he sensed her as she walked away from the building. Withdrawing inside himself he could feel her, hear her breathing, hear her thoughts. His memory flashed his death into his vision. The cold blade sliding into his stomach, feeling the metal cut into him. Even then she had been strong. Now she was beyond powerful. Her strength was astounding, her poise miraculous. Not only had she mastered flight but she had mastered the ability to fight.

Still, her mind was the same. And that was where he held her. That was where he saw her now, a frightened little girl, afraid of what she could do, afraid of what she had done. Inside she was completely different, inside she was weak.

******************************************************************************************

She knew she was being followed and smiled, so many years since she had every felt threatened, so many years since she had been physically vulnerable. She may be a little nervous but that was all and that was perfectly natural. Her body was providing her with adrenalin as if she wasn't strong enough already.

"Rogue..."

She spun around. 

"Logan, what are ya?..."

He smiled and shrugged helplessly. 

"It's my job to look after you."

"Your job?" 

She glanced behind him as he continued towards her. 

"Have yah been followin' meh for a while?"

"No, a few minutes, I was trying to catch up with you."

As he stopped in front of her she reached out to place a hand on his shoulder and advise him to take cover somewhere while she baited her. It was such a simple movement, a simple gesture, one of guidance, of condolence.

When he shrunk away from her as if her touch was poison she froze. There was something very wrong and in those milliseconds of realization her heart sunk through the concrete below her.

He smiled. Okay so the charade hadn't lasted as long as he had hoped, but it had had the desired affect.

Rogue staggered back, then regaining her composure she reached for him, this time with conviction. 

"You ain't Logan." 

Her words slipped easily from her mind and into reality but the image was all wrong. Her outstretched hand went through his shoulder as though he wasn't there.

"No, perhaps i'm not."

He looked down at her hand, at her fingers twitching as she tried to feel for something that wasn't there. Those gloved fingers reaching, stroking, touching but touching nothing.

Her hand shot to her mouth. 

"You aint real." She whispered, her eyes open wide with a new found fear of the unknown.

"I'm real alright, Rogue, jus' you killed me a long time ago."

She'd reached for him but he hadn't been there. Not physically anyway. He stood before her as Logan, his words sounding like Logan might.

She watched the image of Logan fizzle away, dissolve into something and someone that triggered vicious memories inside her mind.

"You know me Rogue."

The same man she'd seen in the alley, the same man who'd taken her hand and raised it as if to examine her, as if to kiss her fingers as though he were a gentleman, the same man that had tried to steal her life away from her, that had violated her, that she'd killed in cold blood.

He opened his arms, raising his palms to the sky, opening himself to her welcoming her knowledge. 

"It's me Rogue, your rival, the only person who can compete with you. Touch me Rogue, feel me..."

She backed up. She couldn't touch him. Her hand had passed right through him which made him a ghost, ghosts are harmless, aren't they?

She smile with false enthusiasm.

"You give yerself some credit, why would I even want to spit on yah. Ah aint that lil' girl you almost killed, not anymore, it's been a long time, a lot has changed stranger and you'd do good to leave me alone."

He stepped forward. 

"Or what? You'll hurt me Rogue? Try it." 

He laughed. The sound travelled around her, spiralling into her mind and pulling at the hooks embedded in her reason.

He stepped forward again. 

"If you can't touch me Rogue how do you expect to hurt me. All you are is a little girl, as helpless as you always were."

She flew at him with uncontrolled emotion and passed through him. A shiver swept through her and her strength was drained. Staggering back onto her feet she turned and met his powerful gaze at the same time he turned and marked her with his eyes. It was his turn.

He rushed her, slamming her back into the wall of the building with a speed she couldn't follow. Before she knew it her back was slamming against brick and her strength was leaving her.

He gripped her around the throat. 

"You may not be able to touch me but ah can surely touch you and ah's takin' what belongs to me, what ah should have had a long time ago. You made me like this, _you made me_."

She reached for him out of instinct and once again her flailing grip passed straight through him and she snatched at air. This wasn't right, it didn't make any sense. But she knew better than to expect any sense out of this world. She'd seen things that defied the laws of nature, the spat in the face of physics. She's seen such wonders and become one herself. He was no more unusual than she was.

He snatched at her inactive communicator and tore it from her suit, flinging it out onto the road.

Rogue searched desperately for a way to beat him, if she couldn't touch him what good was all of her strength going to be. There had to be another way around this, underneath all of her strength she wasn't a little girl, she was Rogue, she was powerful... her mind was strong...

His hand roamed her body snapping her back into what was supposed to be reality. Sneering, because that was all she could manage, she screamed aloud. 

"Touch me and ah'll find a way tah kill yah again!"

"Too late!" 

He hissed, sneering in return and pressing himself against her. 

"That feel good Rogue, think of it, you unable to touch me but ah can sure touch you. Think, you who has been cursed with a vampires kiss, so defenseless. Ah, the irony, doesn't it make you wanna to cry."

She lashed out, tried to strike him but felt nothing underneath her palm. She kicked but her legs flailed in the air. How can he not be there and yet pin her down. It wasn't real, it couldn't be real. She closed her eyes and thought of Xavier:

Help me, ah need you...

The ice cold brush of skin against skin snapped her out of her mental plea. No, this was not how this was supposed to be, this wasn't how it was supposed to happen.

In the real world she would absorb his power, his life, he would be hers. But now? What was happening, why... why like this?

He stopped.

His expression froze on her, his body appearing to tense. He looked at her fiercely, his stare digging into her and all she could do was blink back at him like the innocent defenseless child she was.

A smile lifted one corner of his mouth, a smile filled with so many things. The same smile that a wolf might use while watching it's unsuspecting prey. His expression engaged her, trapped her under his spell.

She felt herself beginning to fall, a sensation familiar to her, but not a sensation such as this whereby she knew there was nothing she could do to stop herself. She was tumbling into the darkness and he was sucking her down, faster and faster. With his stare fixed on her he pulled her into him, drew all that she knew out of her and left her feeling barren, left her in the silence that she'd been so afraid of for decades. He knew her fears, knew her dreams, knew it all. While she felt herself slipping away she knew she'd made a fatal mistake.

******************************************************************************************

The Blackbird landed with a rumble of the reverse engines and the burning hot thrusters of the directional turbines. Few curtains twitched and those that did watched in anonymity from the safety of their homes.

Gambit scooped up the communicator from the road and turned it over in his hand. The fabric attached to the back told him that the device had not left its host peacefully. So where was she? He lifted his head and looked around him.

"Anything?" Cyclops called as he descended the steps of the jet.

"Non, jus' her communicator..."

He continued to scan his surroundings. It was a crack branching up the side of a building that caught his eye, like a lightning strike trapped in brick it cried out danger. He began to make his way towards the alley every step causing his heart so sink further. 

"What is it?" Cyc's voice echoed through the street behind him.

The light from the street yawned into the alley opening and there she lay. He stopped, his feet frozen to the concrete suddenly. Perhaps it wasn't her, perhaps it was someone else.

"Gambit?" Cyc again.

He held up a hand as he looked closer. He could make out the dark green of the suit that covered her from head to toe, although it was streaked with something of a lighter colour.

He stepped forward once. 

"...Cher...?" 

He called, his voice barely above a whisper should he disturb her. It may sound insane but the peace was something he didn't want to shatter, not this time.

His pace quickened as he heard Logan's voice somewhere behind him.

As he drew closer he saw that her suit wasn't streaked with something but it had been torn, what he'd seen had been her bare flesh.

He knelt beside her and turned her face towards him. For a moment he thought she was dead, her eyes were open wide while her stare gazed up into the sky. Her lips were parted, her moist white teeth catching a glint of light from the street behind him.

His breath caught in his throat.

"....Rogue....No, cher, you can not leave Remy... He won' led you."

He thought he saw her lips move, thought he might have heard her whisper. He felt for a pulse at her wrist where her gloves still covered her flesh. He wasn't sure if he could feel anything or not.

Scooping her into his arms he stood and turned back towards the Blackbird.

Both Logan and Cyclops were silence as Gambit emerged from the shadows, Rogue limp in his arms. Cyclops heard Jean gasp behind him but he didn't move to comfort her.

"She can't be..." 

Logan whispered without knowing he had even spoken. She can't be dead. He'd let her die? He watched Gambit approach them and snapped himself out of it.

"We hav' to ge' her back to deh mansion! NOW" Gambit called.

************************************************************************************************

He would never truly leave her. She realized that now. He was part of her like all the rest only this time it hadn't been her own doing, he'd made it his way. He'd invaded her, slipped inside her soul and made himself at home.

Xavier had asked if he'd been real at all and at first she'd snapped back at him and accused him of calling her a liar. Only later had she realized that he may have been right about part of it.

Had he been real? She hadn't touched him, she hadn't felt him, she'd had no affect on him when she'd tried to retaliate. But wasn't that how he worked. In truth he had been like a Ghost, she'd killed him and he'd come back to haunt her. Wasn't it as simple as that?

No. He'd been the same as her. She'd killed him alright but it had triggered something, he'd died but at the same time he'd begun a new existence. When she'd run away from him all those years ago, when she'd realized what she'd done and she'd fled. She hadn't merely killed him, but she'd made him stronger. Made him a monster.

Had he been real? To her he was so much more than that. To others he was a Ghost, a shiver in the shadows as it were. To Xavier he was a mental apparition, to Logan he had been a challenger, to Gambit... the man who'd taken Rogue away from him, away from all of them.

So what was she supposed to do? Look at herself in the mirror, at her reflection at the waters edge and pretend it was actually her she saw staring back at her. Or the man with the features of an angel and the heart of a serial killer, if had had a heart at all. Well, now he had everything, he had a heart and soul and a life to go along with that. He had her. The one person who's alluded him both in his dreams and in his life.

She'd died, as Gambit had thought she had. She'd died and left all of herself behind, he'd taken from her what he'd promised he always would. Her innocence.

She was nothing.

She'd watch Logan watching her, she'd watch Gambit flicking a card between his fingers and know his thoughts were of how he'd let her slip away. Xavier spoke to her but she rarely answered, he could invade her mind but he would never allow himself to do that.

Jean whispered comforts but they were worth little and Storm would pray for her.

Rogue barely understood if she was alive or not. She barely understood anything anymore, anything other than the fact her home no longer existed, her friends... her love... All stolen. She watched in silence as the charade continued, as words were exchanged, battles were fought, won and lost. She watched lives fade away, dreams die. What was left for her in a world filled with so many shadows and no light to guide her.

"Rogue, I know you can hear me..."

She lifted her gaze and rested her soft stare on the lone man seated in the arm chair. A shot of whiskey in one hand, but untouched.

Could he know, could he sense her? _Wolverine....?_

He shifted slightly and looked right at her, moments passed, but then he shook his head, downed the alcohol, slammed the glass on the table and left the room.

She reached out for him, her gloved hand brushing the flesh of his arm but he barely felt her.

If only they could hear her, if only they would believe. For now all she can do is watch. Perhaps if she waits long enough they'll see her... or perhaps not.

Either way she was with them. Whether they knew it or not. She would always be with them. 

****

Another chapter done. Now I am only confused to what I shall do. Would you rather I leave that as an ending or have a ever so nicer one? Hmm…

I know I said this would be my last chapter but, hey? It may not be. I really don't feel like being to evil today. Maybe you can persuade me otherwise. 

Review Please!!! Review!!

~RoguesHeart~


	8. I submit to youOh faithful Readers

Disclaimer: I do not own the Xmen in any way shape or means. Except for all my OC characters and their powers. Oh yeah..those are mine!! Muwahahaha!!!! And I do not own the music neither. And the theme has been borrowed as well. Sorry Down Home Charm.

****

Ha!!! HA!! HA!!! That was ever so mean to what I have done to you, my faithful readers. *laughs maniacally* You have convinced me to be ever so nice and finish this story out with a pretentious bang!!! BAM BABY!!! HA HA HA!!

Star-Of-Chaos: I have decided to be ever so nice and deliver a heart wrenching ending that shall you jump for glee and wail on the ground mercilessly.

Rogue4787: Your wish is my command, oh gracious leader. I shall bring them back together with suck a tear jerking moment you shall become overwhelmed with emotions beyond emotions! Now, where is my Remy clone?

Ishandahalf: No, we wouldn't want you to cry now would we. I'm not in that maliciously mean mood right now!! I shall give you ever so much happiness with this chapter!. 

RogueWanderer: Why yes. I explained that I received my inspiration from another story. I'm merely going to make it better by ending it nicely. No need to tear your hair out. Yeah, I kind of screamed and nearly smacked my head on the desk when I saw the ending. So I figure, I'll be cool and make one all by myself. 

SickMindSucker: Oh, since you have commanded me: I shall not leave it like so. I am not entirely evil…yet.

RogueChere: OMG, You have all figured out my lovely secret. But like I told RogueWanderer, this is a continuation of another story I had read and it made me mad the way it ended. So I plan to weed it out a bit. I just changed parts of it. Especially the ending. Enjoy!

Else: All shall be revealed in this chapter. This lovely chapter.

ASGT and Kat Maximoff: No prob honey, I won't leave it here. Cause it confused me.

SassyGrl024: Aah, I see I have another who has joined the "CONTINUE THE DAMN STORY WOMAN BEFORE WE LYNCH YOU" club. Well, I have complied to the list of demands and have fulfilled the minimal requirements. 

Though this may not be the ending either. I may extend it a wee bit but with less angst and more happy.

Heaven's a Lie

Chapter 8: Forgiveness

Remy sat beside Rogue's bed, staring down at her longingly. She had been in the coma for three weeks now. Hank had told him that she was in a deep comatose state and she was teetering upon the edge of living and dying. It only would take a small complication to send her over to the land of the dead. The Professor had attempted to pull her out of the coma by going into her mind but it was too no avail. He said that he found nothing, not even a trace of left over psyches from the people that she had absorbed in her past. It was as if she was dead from the inside. It had been concluded that she was probably not going to wake up at all. 

****

Yet Remy still believed that it was possible. It had to be. He didn't want to lose her so soon. He wouldn't lose her. He would die with her if she did. 

Taking his gloved hand, he began to stroke her face gently. Hank had warned him that because she was in such a state of disrepair that she wouldn't even notice that she was absorbing him. 

A lone tear slid down his face as he stared down at the pale beauty that laid before him. He didn't give her a chance to explain, if only he had listened to her…this wouldn't have happened. 

It felt like his heart was shattering as he watched her heart meter. The steady pulsing noise had become slower by each minute. He couldn't lose her, not again. It had taken him so long for him to make Rogue become his. She was his one and only. He just had to let a misunderstanding break them apart, now look where it got them. She was now teetering on the brink of death because of his obstinance. 

Taking her hand into his, he began to squeeze it lightly, careful not to injure her further. 

" S'il vous plaît Cher, se Réveille pour Remy. Il vous aime si beaucoup de, il ne veut pas que vous soit mort." (Please dear, Wake up for Remy, He loves you so much, he doesn't want you to die)

There was no response from her body whatsoever. Remy's body began to shudder as tears began to pour down his face.

" Sans vous, Remy ne pourrait pas habiter. S'il vous plaît mon ange réveille et m'orne avec ces beaux yeux du vôtre." (Without you, Remy wouldn't be able to live. Please my angel wake up and grace me with those beautiful eyes of yours)

Remy reached up and stroke a strand of hair that had gone array. Pushing it away, he gently placed a kiss upon her forehead, Not caring if she absorbed him or not. 

" Je vous aime le si beaucoup d'Escroc. S'il vous plaît me pardonner et me réveille. Sans la lumière du soleil de Remy il réjouira dans l'obscurité à jamais."

(I love you so much Rogue. Please forgive me and wake up. Without Remy's sunlight he will bask in the darkness forever)

Leaning into her ear, he began to whisper lightly.

" S'il vous plaît écoute Remy." (Please listen to Remy)

Placing his hand onto his heart. He began to speak.

"Mon coeur bat seulement pour vous mon amour, quand vous allez, Remy va."

(My heart only beats for you my love, when you go, Remy goes.)

The room remained quiet despite the steady pulsating of the heart monitor on the other side of the bed. Sighing deeply, Remy slumped down in his chair. Looking up mournfully, Remy stared down at his lost love.

" Remy vous manque si beaucoup. S'il vous plaît revient à lui." 

(Remy misses you so much. Please come back to him.)

********************************************************************************

Rogue felt herself floating in a never ending swirl of darkness. She was no longer a human, no longer a mutant. She was merely there, she could hear no sound, she could feel nothing. It was like she had reached a state of oblivion. 

As she floated there, she found something pulling at her state of mind. It sounded like a plea of some sort. It wafted through the empty voids of her mind, echoing loudly. 

__

Please…..Please…….Wake up…..Chere…….Please…..Don't leave……Please…..

Glancing around to capture the voice, Rogue began to wonder. Something she hadn't done in a long time. Who was that voice? 

__

Chere……Chere…..Wake…up…..for….Remy….come back….Remy…Remy….

The darkness began to fade as she started to differentiate the voice from the darkness that surrounded her. 

" Remy?" she whispered lightly.

__

Chere…..Please……Please……Chere………..Please…..Come back…..Chere….

The voice was husky with passion as it spoke. Slowly it became louder and started to resound through her mind. It had begun to hurt, she just wanted quiet, just some peace.

Suddenly a small flicker of light shown in front of her. A perfect image of what some people could call " the walk into the light" moment. 

It looked so warm compared to the coldness of this dark vortex in which she was forced to remain. It seemed like the voice was speaking at her through the small portion of light that was streaming at her. 

__

Please stay with Remy…..Please….Don't leave him…….Please…..Please…..

Rogue shook her head slightly. She didn't know how to leave. A gruff noise erupted up from behind her.

" Follow the voice Stripes."

Whipping around, Rogue saw a generally short man standing calmly behind her. His brown eyes (a/n: I don't know what color Logan's eye color is) gazing at her evenly. 

" Who…"

He held up his hand to her. 

" That's not important right now, kid."

Folding her arms. She glared at the little man.

" And pray tell, what is?"

The small man chuckled.

" I'm thinking that waking up could be possibly be more important."

Rogue frowned at him slightly. 

" Well ah…ah..don't know how."

The man hovered over to her and grabbed her hand. 

" Fine, I guess I'll just have to show you out eh?"

Rogue smiled at the small man. He seemed so familiar but she couldn't pinpoint where she had met him before. 

" Are ya comin or not, Kid?"

Rogue turned around and nodded at the short man. 

" So where am ah?"

The man guided her through a maze of darkness. 

" You are locked away deep in your subconscious."

Glancing around, Rogue began to watch as the darkness began to form into a labyrinth. 

" And how did ah get here?"

The short man glanced up at her for a moment. 

" Jason locked you away."

" How?"

Sighing at her constant questioning, the short man answered.

" During your fight, instead of you absorbing his essence, he reversed it upon you. Supposedly you had killed him several years ago and he was merely a vengeful spirit that walked upon the earth. He needed to inherit your body, so he locked half of you away in your subconscious never to be released. The other part that he split, is now outside your body, floating around like he was before. "

The short man saw the look of confusion on her face. 

" Floating around?"

" It's sort of like a phantom spirit form. Now in order for you to wake up, you must combine your subconscious (psyche) form and your phantom form."

Rogue looked at him skeptically.

" If he locked me away never t' be released, then what am ah doing walking 

around?"

The short man glared at her for a moment. Not a hostile glare but one merely filled with annoyance. 

" Honey, if I knew that, Be sure to know I'd tell you."

" Oh."

The small man continued to guide her through the labyrinth.

" Now you must wake up before Jason does."

" Why?"

" Because he will inhabit your body forever."

Rogue grabbed onto the short man's shoulder.

" Will he hurt people?" 

She asked, eyes glimmering with fear. 

" Most likely, kid."

Rogue followed after him silently. Eventually they became closer and closer to the light. As they became near enough to go through the light, a sudden force jerked them back. 

Turning around, they saw a generally tall man, with long black hair glaring down at them with harsh and cruel brown eyes. 

" Where do you think, you're going frail?"

Rogue cocked her head to the side.

" Jason?"

The man glanced down at Rogue. 

"Yes it is.. Now if you'd excuse me, I have a body to inhabit."

A growl erupted from beside Rogue. 

" If ya want to possess Rogue's body, you gonna have to go through me first!"

Rogue watched in amazement as he shot out what looked like claws from his knuckles. 

Almost immediately her mind began to reel. Claws…gruff voice, fatherly like attitude…it all added up. 

" Logan?"

The man glanced over at her and nodded her head. 

" Not quite kid, but close enough." 

" Now hurry up and go through that light.."

" I WILL NOT ALLOW FOR HER TO TAKE WHAT IS RIGHTFULLY MINE AGAIN!" screamed the man.

**********************************************************************************************

She watched as the broken Cajun grieved over his lost love. She had to admit, she did feel bad. 

Rogue drifted slowly down towards his prone body and gently touched his face. Though he couldn't see her, she could see him. Feel every emotion that plagued him, his depression, his hurt, his pain…all striking her on full blast. 

She wished she could help him somehow, in anyway. Just to get rid of his mourning spirit. It was her fault after all, she was the one who caused him so much pain. 

Hovering over to her prone body, she stared down at it. She no longer looked like the strong and independent woman that she had portrayed to be for so many years. She was now weak, fragile….as much as she hated to admit it…frail. Jason had been right about her, she may have grown up physically but her mentality still remained of that same child he had met all those years ago. 

" S'il vous plaît mon amour, se réveille. ..I ne peut pas habiter sans vous. "

(Please my love, wake up…I can't live without you..)

Rogue glanced over at the pitiful wreck that was next to her body. 

"Ne pas me partir…. " (don't leave me..)

Lifting her hand, she placed upon Remy's shoulder. 

" Ah won't leave ya, I shall make everything right again."

With that, Rogue placed her other hand upon the frail woman's body. A shimmer of light erupted through the room, and Rogue felt herself becoming sucked in. 

The warmth of the light enveloping her as she began to fade away from the outside world. 

**************************************************************************************************

Rogue's body began to jerk violently, snapping Remy out of his depressed reverie. 

Leaping up with speed that could rival Pietro's, Remy pressed the buzzer on the wall above Rogue's bed. 

" Hank!! Professor, get down 'ere quickly!!" 

A small amount of static before, Remy heard an answer. 

" We shall be there immediately."

Remy turned his attention back to the now seizuring Rogue. Her body flailing wildly across the bed. Remy grabbed her arms and pressed her down in attempt to still her. Her heart monitor was off the scale as her pulse became more and more rapid. 

"Que continue-t-il, Cher? " (What's going on Dear?)

Suddenly Hank burst into the med lab doors. 

" What is happening?"

Remy turned to glance over at the blue furry doctor.

" Remy was hopin' y' could tell him! One minute she be fine and de next she be shakin' like dere's no tomorrow!"

Hank turned and grabbed a vial from his cabinets. Then carefully picking up a needle, he began to fill it with some kind of green liquid. 

Remy stared at the doctor as he walked over to Rogue's still jerking body. 

" What y' goin' t' do wit dat t'ing?"

Hank glanced momentarily at Remy before diving Rogue's arm. 

" Hold her!" 

Remy did as he was told and watched as Hank plunged the syringe into her arm. Slowly, Rogue's body began to calm down. 

" What was dat?"

Hank gazed at Rogue for a moment, not answering as he was to busy checking her vital signs.

" It is a drug that relaxes Rogue's muscles.."

Turning, Remy saw the Professor wheeling into the room with Jean Grey behind him. 

" So she be fine now?"

" Not quite."

Remy spun back around to look at a very disturbed Hank.

" The drug was merely a prototype, it shall last for only twenty minutes any 

longer and her heart will stop."

Xavier wheeled himself closer to Rogue's bed. 

" That's why I must take action now."

Remy glanced at them all with confusion.

" Do what?"

" Save Rogue."

With that, Xavier tapped into his powers and extended them deeply into Rogue's mind. Gradually, Xavier managed to break down her mental shields only to smacked by a strong wave of terror. 

Turning around he saw what seemed to be a battlefield raging. Rogue's psyche was currently dodging out of the way of some psychic blasts that were expelling from some unknown man's hand. Logan was lunging at the man with his outspread claws, only to be sent flying back.

" I WILL GAIN CONTROL!" 

At this time, Xavier felt that it was his time to assist. Mentally drawing up a metal cage he flung it at the unknown man. Yet he deflected it with his power. 

" I do not know who you are, but you will not be disturbing Rogue any longer."

The man glared at Xavier. 

" Who the hell are you?!"

Xavier brushed his comment off coarsely. 

" That information is irrelevant to you."

The man growled fiercely and sent a psychic blast towards Xavier. 

Logan ran over to Xavier and pushed him out of the way of the blast only to be struck down by it. 

" Logan!!" screamed Rogue loudly.

The man turned his attention back to Rogue. 

" And as for you…."

A huge wall shot up from the ground, separating Rogue from the others. 

" No!!" 

Darkness once more surrounded her. 

" Not again…"

Suddenly another bright light erupted, blinding her. 

" What the?…"

" Ya got that right.."

Rogue opened her eyes slowly. And what she had seen was enough to give her a double take. She was staring back at herself. 

" Hey, how ya doin?"

Rogue just blinked for a moment.

" Why am ah staring at mahself?"

The other Rogue shrugged passively.

" Not sure?"

" Oh…okay.."

The psyche Rogue looked away for a moment. 

" Wait, are ya somehow from outside mah body?"

The other Rogue frowned for a moment.

" Well ah was, as far as ah know…"

" Oh, well ah think we're supposed to join together."

" How?"

" Oh like ah know.."

Both Rogues began to laugh hysterically until they heard a mournful whisper.

__

Wake up Chere…..Please..We need you…..I need you……Please………..Please……

The psyche Rogue glanced at the phantom Rogue. 

" Well ah guess we should wake up, eh?"

Walking towards each other, they began to merge into a single being. Bright light spilled from all corners of her mind. The wall that was once separating Rogue from the others, shattered, revealing a disgruntled looking Jason. 

" What the hell do you think you're doing frail?"

The voice that erupted from Rogue's voice, wasn't of her own.

" I am no longer what you call frail, leave now Jason."

With that, Rogue pulled up her hand and sent him hurling into a wall. As he fell, Rogue pulled up four walls around him, blocking him off. His screams of anguish echoed through the depths of her inner mind. 

As his voice began to fade, Rogue turned to face Logan and Xavier.

" Hello."

Logan smirked at her and sheathed his claws. 

" Finally gained control of ya mind again, I see."

Rogue laughed at him.

" Ya could say that."

As she spoke, the darkness immediately began to dissipate. Only to be restored by a bright room. The room had a small couch and a table in the middle. Surrounding the couch and table were different images, flashing like movie reels. 

Rogue floated to the ground and slumped down onto the couch. She was also joined by Xavier and Logan, who merely stood over her.

Xavier stared down at her exhausted form.

" You must awaken Rogue."

Rogue turned to look at the Professor.

" Yup, ah should…shouldn't ah?"

Logan reached down and offered her a hand. 

Rogue smiled at his generosity.

" Ah should also sort out mah mind as well."

Xavier gazed at Rogue, his eyes filled with concern.

" I could assist you with that now, in order to speed up the process."

Rogue shook her head at the Professor. 

" No, it's okay…ah'll do it later."

With that, Rogue stood up and walked over to a tall pillar of light. 

" See ya on the other side." She said aloud as she walked through it.

***************************************************************************************************

" CLEAR!" 

A surge of electricity erupted into Rogue's body causing for it to rise momentarily. Unfortunately the pulse monitor didn't change from the flat line pulse. 

" Damn it!" cursed the doctor.

Remy stood on the other side of Rogue's body, squeezing her hand with all his might while tears streamed down his face.

" Please…..don' leave me…"

" CLEAR!" 

The EKG buzzed out and the air crackled from the electricity. Still the monitor remained blank. 

" C'mon Rogue…You can do this!" shouted a distressed Logan.

" Up to 360, CLEAR!" 

Another zap filled Rogue's body.

" We need to open a way for the trachea."

" Fine." 

Psylocke turned and got a CPR device and inserted it into Rogue's body. 

" Bring it into Cardio."

" Fine, 1 one thousand 2 one thousand 3 one thousand, Breath."

With that, Psylocke took a deep breath and pushed all of the air into her body. 

" Damn it…not yet.."

" 1 one thousand, 2 one thousand 3 one thousand, BREATH!" 

Finally, after the second wind, Rogue's pulse began to beep again on the heart monitor. Hank immediately ran over to the cabinet. 

" Here.." 

Hank handed Psylocke a small syringe.

" Pump her with 12 cc's of Perogniac." (a/n: made up name)

Psylocke did as instructed. Rogue's pulse began to regulate out making everyone in the room breath a deep sigh of relief.

Remy would've fell out if it weren't for Jean telekinetically pushing a chair underneath him. 

" Will she be alright?"

Hank shook his head at Remy. Then he glanced over at Xavier, who was still in her mind.

" We won't know until the Professor comes out."

As if on cue, Xavier began to glance around the room. Jean pushed Scott out of the way so she could get closer to the Professor.

" Are you alright professor?"

The professor nodded shakily and looked over to Rogue.

" I am fine Jean."

Catching a glance from Remy. Xavier wheeled himself over to the stressed Cajun. 

" She will be fine and should wake up at anytime."

The room cheered loudly at the thought of Rogue pulling out of the coma. Much to the chagrin of Hank and Psylocke, who were frowning. 

" As much as I am overjoyed to know that our dear friend shall awaken but I believe that it would be better for her health, that she has peace and quiet."

Everyone groaned when Hank kicked them out. Well all except Remy, who would have probably tried to blow Hank up if he even mentioned it.

Now that it was said, Rogue was going to wake up, Remy wasn't about to leaver her side.

****

Oh yeah, another chapter done today!!! Sweet!! Am I not on a fantastic roll?!! 

Just in case you didn't understand what happened in Rogue's mind, I shall give you a run through: 

Rogue's psyche is floating around in the darker depths of Rogue's mind. Because darkness was all that she was surrounded by, that was all she knew. Her mind is awaken by Remy's pleas. Because she awakes, she feels the need to get out of the dark and into the light. Yet, she does not know how. So Logan comes out to guide her away. *hint *hint* Because he was the last person she had absorbed* 

Outside her body, Rogue's phantom/ soul is floating around watching everything that is happening. She takes pity on Remy's grieving so she goes in her body to help wake up. 

As Rogue and Logan are walking towards the light, they are intercepted by Jason's psyche. Jason's psyche is angry that she tries to escape so he begins to blast them with a psychic kind of power. *Just think of Scott's laser eye beams* 

Outside of Rogue's mind is pure chaos. Her body is beginning to fail because of the activity in her mind. Hank injects Rogue with a special drug that slows down her muscle workings until they stop all together. *ever hear the fact that your heart is a muscle*

Xavier uses this weakness to his advantage, so that he can penetrate her mind. When he gets in there he is met with a similar chaos as both Logan and Rogue are being attacked by Jason. 

Long story short: Jason locks Rogue behind a wall thinking that it would seal off any way for her to leave her mind. But Rogue's phantom is already in her mind. They meet each other and have a lovely conversation that was cut short by Remy's pleas. They merge together and defeat Jason by closing him away into the darkness that had surrounded Rogue in the beginning. 

Outside, Rogue's body has failed and is beginning to die. Hank is trying to revive her but to no avail. After several attempts they manage to revive her. 

Remy waits for her awakening!!

TA DA!! Get it now?!! Hope you likes!! I shall write the next chappy now!!

So where is my Remy clone, huh?! Huh?! I am waiting!!! ;)

~RoguesHeart~


	9. Awaken the Sleeping Beauty

Disclaimer: I do not own the Xmen in any way shape or means. Except for all my OC characters and their powers. Oh yeah..those are mine!! Muwahahaha!!!! And I do not own the music neither. And the theme has been borrowed as well. Sorry Down Home Charm.

****

Sweet. I see that you have everything under control now, explanations have been made. I shall now continue because I now have my Remy muse… Oooh yeah… *gutter mind* 

Thanks to all that reviewed: 

Rogue4787: Oh yeah, I am enjoying my Remy clone. It's the best, almost as good as the original. Can't be better because nothing is better than the original Ragin' Cajun!!

Aro: Yeah I know, I was on an updating spree. I was afraid that because of exams I wouldn't be able to keep up the good work. Well, I was wrong. Our exams were cancelled because two of our students were killed in a car crash and people were traumatized. *Sad*

Ishandahalf: Oh yeah, I'm sure you are just itchin' to read this story. Oh, the drama, oh the magic…

SassyGrl024: Glad everything has cleared up for you. Hey, who said that Jason's gone? Hmm…

RogueWanderer: We wouldn't have you looking like Homer now would we?

ASGT and Kat Maximoff: The story shall ever remain a Romy. Logan is just that helpful fatherly figure. I was sick of seeing him portrayed as Rogue's secret daddy or something. 

RogueWannabe29: Hold on for just a bit.

SickmindSucker: Aww..you'll love me forever. Well here it comes.

Star-of-Chaos: Ah, a Remy clone for all my reviewers!! 

Heaven's a Lie

Chapter 9: Awaken the Sleeping Beauty

It had been two weeks already, Remy hadn't left her side for more than forty five minutes of it. Once to take a shower because the complaints he was receiving from the other Xmen became over whelming, and the other half to eat. 

Ever since he had found out that his love was going to awaken, Remy had been nothing but vigilant. Looking for any sign just to notify him that his _Chere_ had awoken for him once again. 

Over the time it seemed that Rogue's hair had begun to grow longer. At least a bit past her shoulders. Her skin had grown paler than original but she still held a ethereal beauty over her. Remy would have bet anything that when she opened those gorgeous eyes of hers, the angels themselves would come down and kiss her only to make it known that she belonged to them. 

Taking his hand, he swiped away a small strand of hair from her face. He couldn't have anything impairing his perfect sight of his woman. When she did awake, Remy planned to hold her and never let go. He wouldn't lose her again.

Silently singing a hymn to pass the time, he allowed for his rich Cajun voice flow into his song. A small beam of sunlight showed over both Remy and Rogue's bodies, illuminating their blissful forms. 

__

Les mystères doux d'harmonies… le coeur à vous… jusqu'à ce que ma propre histoire chantant avec vous… Sent que mon

amour enchantant votre soleil… me prend sur avec vous jusqu'à ce que le jour est fait…. 

(Sweet harmonies mysteries… heart unto you… till my own history singing with you…

Feel my love enchanting your sun… take me on with you till the day is done….)

Remy became so absorbed into his song that he didn't even notice the body stirring beneath him.

__

Me suivre dans l'oubli... sucre mon harmonie... me dit une histoire de quand nous sommes ensemble... ensemble encore.. 

(Follow me into oblivion... sweeten my harmony... tell me a story of when we're together... together again... )

As Remy broke off the song, a soft southern voice continued it. 

__

Me montrer où mes mensonges de coeur.. habite avec moi... chante avec moi... le spectacle avec moi. ... Je vous aime mon cher.. 

(Show me where my heart lies.. live with me... sing with me... show with me.... I love you my dear... )

Turning around, Remy found himself catching sight of the most gorgeous emerald eyes he had ever seen in his life. The sun glistened off of them, casting a beautiful sparkle around her face. Still afraid to break the silence, Remy began to stroke her smooth silkly soft face. 

" _Chere…_Have y' come back t' Remy?"

The beautiful woman smiled sweetly. 

" Oui, je suis revenu à vous. " 

( yes, I've come back to you)

Remy smiled widely, his body brimming with joy.

" _Merci Chere_.." 

But before Remy could finish his sentence. He watched as his little angel began to tear up. 

" Vous jamais pourriez me pardonner, mon amour?" 

(Could you ever forgive me, my love?) 

Remy frowned slightly and gently pulled her into his arms.

" Il y a de rien pardonner mon amour. Tout vous devez faire êtes le séjour avec Remy à jamais et la promesse jamais pour le partir.. " 

(There is nothing to forgive my love. All you must do is stay with Remy forever and promise never to leave him…)

Rogue sighed deeply and allowed the tears to fall freely across her face. 

" Ah'll never leave ya Remy.." 

Remy squeezed her tightly but was careful not to cause her any harm. 

" Y' better not, or Remy gon' have t' give y' a spankin.." 

" Ah spankin?" 

" Oui, Remy would have t' discipline ya." 

Rogue giggled lightly and nuzzled her face into his sturdy shoulder. Inhaling his scent in deeply, she sighed internally. He smelled so good, cologne mixed with spices always had that affect on her. That's why she loved New Orleans, it was filled with different scents and sounds. It was overwhelming. 

Turning her gaze up to her fiancee, she saw the most magnificent man alive. His devilishly red eyes glowed down at her, not with anger but pure passion. Rogue lifted her head and placed a light kiss on his lips and smiled. 

" Ah missed ya…" 

Remy pulled her slim body into a hug. A small tear floated down his face. 

" Remy missed y' all too much…" 

Suddenly their warm embrace was cut short by Remy suddenly pulling back. Rogue glanced up inquisitively. All she could see on Remy's face was a tremendous amount of guilt. 

" What is it Remy?"

Remy stared down at her, his gaze unflinching from hers. 

" Remy is sorry dat he didn't listen t' y… and when y' tried t'…" 

Rogue silenced Remy with a quick movement of her index finger to his lips. Pushing herself up slowly, as to not induce the vertigo that she would surely feel, Rogue made herself eye level with her man. 

" Ssh… we both forgiven non?" 

Remy grinned at her use of French. 

" Of course _Chere_." 

Rogue smiled sweetly at him. 

" Thanks Swamp…." 

Remy leapt forward in surprise as Rogue fell backwards. Placing her gently onto the bed, he leaned over to call Hank down. 

After a small moment, the blue furry doctor walked into the room. His mouth wide with a huge toothy grin. Walking over to Rogue's bed, he carefully checked all her vital signs. 

Remy watched everything patiently though his mind was still reeling. Why did his _chere _blank out? Was she getting sick again, was Jason trying to take over her mind? 

It wasn't until he felt like he was about to explode did Hank say anything. 

" Well it seems Rogue is as healthy as the day is bright." 

Remy's eyes widened. 

" Den why did she fall unconscious like dat?" 

Hank chuckled lightly when he saw the distressed look upon Remy's face. 

" Merely because she is tired my fellow Xman.." 

Remy frowned slightly at his response. 

" Tired?… why should she be tired when she be sleepin' fo deux weeks now?" 

Hank merely shook his head and turned his attention back to the sleeping Rogue. 

" She has been attempting to clear her mind and patch up the emotional scars that are no doubt present in her mind. After the Jason incident, her inner subconscious was put in jeopardy of collapsing. So she had to work hard with the help of the professor to piece the parts back together. " 

Remy nodded slightly, ashamed that he didn't figure it out on his own. His concern for his future wife had blinded him.

" I be a bad bad man…" 

Hank looked up from his work to smile sympathetically at Remy. 

" No you are not my dear friend, you are merely concerned. It happens to the best of us!"

With that, Henry left the room to leave Remy with Rogue. 

****

Ok… Sure it was a very long time since I have updated this story but hey? Whatcha going to do? By the way, me parents are limiting my internet usage so I may not be able to update as fast. Of course I already had this chapter done a long time ago but the whole.. Forbidden to be on computer thing kind of puts a dent in your plans. But do not worry… I shall update as soon as my body is physically able!! Which is pretty soon, depending on my homework status. 

Anyhoo, hoped you liked this chapter!! 

Just one more to go!!!

REVIEW!! REVIEW LIKE MAD!!!

~RoguesHeart~


	10. Finality

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Xmen. I know you all are disappointed.

Hello peoples!! HAHA!!! I am so back with this story for right now. At first I was going to leave it the way it was, but I changed my mind. Yeah, after thinking about it for a full five minutes, I decided to actually complete a story. (holds her hands up to cease the applaud) I know I know… I'm completing a story on my own. And it took me what? A year? (laughs maniacally)

Heaven's a Lie

__

" Welcome to my

Nightmare babes…"

Rogue rolled over with a groan, a sweep of nausea curling up in her stomach. Glancing up at the clock, it read 1:30.

" Urrrrggggg…"

Rogue pulled herself up from the comfort of her warm bed and staggered over to the bathroom.

" How long is this going to happen…." she groaned to herself.

Remy turned over in the bed, sensing the missing warmth of his spouse. Yawning slightly, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and threw his legs over the edge of the bed. Shifting slightly, Remy stretched; his bare chest glistening under the moonlight. He wore nothing but a pair of spiderman boxers. He and Rogue had been married for almost a year already, it was during one of Rogue's daily sessions with Xavier did they find out she was pregnant. Remy was ecstatic, if that was putting it lightly. Rogue had been in too much of a shock to express any of the emotions. But it hit her full blast later and it resulted in Rogue jumping around for a full hour.

Hearing the sounds of his wife retching, Remy quickly jolted up from the bed. By the time he walked in, Rogue had finished but was still hanging over the toilet bowl. Remy walked over to her and placed his hand soothingly upon her lower back, knowing that it was probably aching.

" Y' alright dere, _chere_?"

Rogue groaned at him and slowly stood up with Remy's assistance, his arm wrapped around her waist. Rogue reached into the bathroom cabinet and pulled out her toothbrush and some toothpaste. She couldn't stand the taste of vomit in her mouth.

As she began to brush her teeth, Remy began to stare directly at Rogue's stomach which was still flat by the way, a grin spreading across his face. Rogue noticed the direction of his gaze and rolled her eyes. Spitting out the paste and rinsing her mouth out with Listerine, she turned to face Remy; her emerald eyes glittering mischievously.

" Yes Remy, ah am carrying yo' child…so ya can stop gawking now." she spoke sarcastically.

Remy flashed her a heartstopping smile.

" Sorry, _chere_, Remy can't help it.."

Rogue smiled back at him and pat his already ruffled auburn hair. She opened her mouth to say something when she suddenly felt a pull in the back of her mind; her face turned into a slight frown. Remy noticed her change of disposition, and quickly grabbed her shoulders.

" What be de matter, Rogue? Is he back?"

Rogue nodded at him, her frown disappearing.

" It seems that Jason is a wee bit peeved about mah happiness.."

Remy frowned darkly.

" Well tell Jason dat he can shove it…."

Rogue placed a hand over his mouth, shushing him.

" Ah'm afraid that wouldn't be the nice thang t' do….Besides, ah have a better way of pissing him off."

Remy leaned closer to her.

" And what would dat be?"

Rogue closed her eyes and concentrated hard. After a small moment, Rogue's eyes snapped back open. Remy looked at her expectantly.

" Sooo?…"

Rogue pointed over to the mirror.

" Have a Looksee."

Remy stared into the mirror and nearly jumped out of his boxers. Staring back at him was an infuriated Jason; his mouth moving with no sound coming out. Remy glanced back over at Rogue, who was grinning like a madman.

Remy opened his mouth to question her but was cut short when Rogue pulled his face down to hers, his filled with surprise, hers with lust. Rogue kissed him with a need that out burned the sun, and he, being as deeply in love with her that he was, did the only thing that seemed plausible. He pressed her against the wall and kissed back.

Jason's face in the mirror literally exploded with rage, his eyes flaring dangerously. It had come to the point in which the mirror slowly developed a crack through the middle.

Rogue and Remy separated, both panting but with grins on their faces. They glanced over at the mirror and the fuming Jason.

" Ah think that got the point across."

Remy wrapped his arm around her waist, his crimson eyes glowing gleefully.

" Oui, it definitely said somet'ing alright."

With that, Rogue and Remy walked out of the bathroom, Jason still screaming in the mirror.

****

There we go, a short last chapter. I know. But who cares, at least I ended it. (applauds herself)

THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED MY STORY, OR LIKE MY STORY!! OR WAS AMUSED BY MY STORY!!! OR READ IT BUT DIDN'T REVIEW!!! I LOVE YOU ALL MAN AND WHEN I TAKE OVER THE WORLD, I MAKE SURE YOU ALL HAVE INSTANT DEATHS INSTEAD OF SLOW AND TORTUROUS ONES!!!

Epilogue:

Rogue gave birth to Jose and Jose grew up lived an unsuccessful life as an Xman politician, got possessed by Jason, and died. The end.

REVIEW FOR ME AND GET A SPECIAL TREAT!!

Roguesheart


End file.
